RIO: Filo Negro
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: El ascenso de una joven y nueva reina cambiará la vida del Filo Negro. Pero la cuestión es... ¿podrán la reina y el Filo Negro lograr la paz en Alferus y en el resto del mundo siendo enemigos? Fic a petición de uno de mis fans más viejos. Esto no es sacado de la franquicia "Assasin Creed" o de algún otro particular, es de mi creación. Rating M por violencia y escenas sugestivas.
1. Coronación, Filo Negro

**Bueno, primero que nada hola.**

**Estuve pensando en esta historia desde que un fan (me reservo su nombre por privacidad) me pidió por PM's que escribiera esto. Aquí tienes, por tu fidelidad y tu permanente apoyo, te lo agradezco.**

**Segundo, esta historia, para mi gusto, va a estar buenísima, pero eso no indica que la termine. En caso de que eso suceda, lo voy a avisar, y, después de eso, la historia será eliminada y nadie va a volver a verla (buuu T.T).**

**Tercero, no me jodan con las actualizaciones, ya que algunos (me reservo sus nombres), me han hecho explotar la bandeja de PM's implorando mi regreso. Creo que volví para que dejen de llorar :S.**

**Cuarto, había hablado por Skype con Dark Kazoo (alias "Kirk Kustein", malísimo nombre pero bue, es lo que tenemos xD) y le había informado de que en caso de que en el corriente año no regresara, regresaría para el año siguiente (2014), para deleitarles con nuevas, fantásticas, románticas, trágicas, dramáticas, terroríficas (ojojojoj) y magníficas historias con nuevos personajes, escenas y otras boludeces.**

**Quinto, para los que crean que esta historia la saque de "Assasin Creed", pues les digo que no, y les recalco que nunca jugué ni un solo juego de esa franquicia, puesto a que me parecen muy aburridos y muy repetitivos.**

**Bueno, vamos a ir de a poco con el primer capítulo de este cuentito.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Coronación - Filo Negro.**

Era una hermosa noche en quién sabe donde. Un hermoso y voluminoso castillo se alzaba frente a todo el reino.

Las luces que se encendían provenían de unas hermosas farolas colocadas ordenadamente sobre las veredas. Las calles, hechas de unas hermosas piedras con dibujos cincelados a mano, se hallaban repletas de súbditos, quienes esperaban con ansias a que el momento llegue.

Aquél castillo tenía un gran balcón que permitía observar todo el reino hasta más allá de las tierras desconocidas, consideradas como hostiles. Desde la puerta en forma de arco que daba a aquél balcón, aparecieron varias aves.

"¡Prepárense, damas y caballeros, la coronación está por comenzar!" – bramó un halcón, que estaba protegido por una gran armadura – "He dicho, ¡SILENCIO!" – su voz aturdió a los miles de súbditos que estaban escuchando.

"Capitán Astor, no sea tan duro con los súbditos" – dijo otra ave, que tenía una hermosa corona repleta de diamantes y que presentaba signos de una avanzada vejez – "Recuerda que ellos nos aman"

"Sí, mi reina" – dijo Astor en respuesta – "Disculpe mi… dureza" – agregó, avergonzado.

La reina se rió con ganas.

"Oh, mi querido capitán Astor, esta noche es la última en la podrás llamarme tu reina"

"No olvidaré esta noche hasta el fin de mis tiempos" – dijo Astor, y le hizo una reverencia.

La reina sonrió.

"Ya es hora" – se susurró a sí misma.

La puerta del gran balcón volvió a abrirse, y luego de un destello blanco y una bella melodía emitida por el coro que se encontraba en la parte derecha del balcón, apareció otra ave de sexo femenino.

Ella estaba vestida de una forma muy elegante, con dos rosas colocadas cuidadosamente en su cabeza, que también estaba acompañada por una corona, que era más pequeña que la de la reina.

Los súbditos gritaron al verla, pues su hermosura enamoraría hasta al más duro macho.

"Hija mía, te ves espléndida" – dijo la reina, y abrazó a su hija.

"No es nada, agradece al jefe de vestuarios" – dijo ella con modestia.

Antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo en respuesta, apareció una lechuza bastante avanzada en edad, que también se veía muy elegante.

"Princesa Perla, pero que bella se ve esta noche" – dijo – "Permítame acompañarla hasta su lugar"

"Lo permitiré de buena gana, señor Febe" – dijo Perla en respuesta. El señor Febe tomó su ala y la condujo hacia su silla, que estaba ubicada junto a la majestuosa silla de la reina – "Muchas gracias"

"Fue un placer" – contestó Febe, y caminó hacia donde estaba la reina – "Reina Delia, será todo un honor coronar a su hija como reina de Alferus"

Delia sonrió, y, a continuación, tomó asiento en su majestuoso lugar.

"Puede dar inicio a la ceremonia" – dijo Delia, y, casi al instante, el capitán Astor se acercó al borde balcón, y antes de que exigiera silencio, los súbditos ya se habían callado.

"Vaya…" – murmuró Astor.

"Su método para disciplinar a los súbditos me enorgullece, capitán Astor" – lo halagó Delia.

Astor rió, mientras que Febe se acercaba al borde del balcón. Posó sus alas en la baranda, respiró hondo y comenzó la ceremonia.

"¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!" – exclamó Febe, pausando por unos segundos a la espera de que le respondan, pero al parecer la presencia de Astor seguía por ahí – "Emh… bueno, en esta preciosa noche nos hemos reunido aquí, en la plaza real, para celebrar el 'retiro' de la reina Delia, puesto a que necesita jubilarse de sus responsabilidades" – dicho esto los súbditos se rieron.

"Ah… el señor Febe y su permanente buen humor" – le dijo Delia a su hija - "Descuida, hija, verás que en un tiempo considerarás a Febe como un gran compañero y un gran amigo"

"Eso espero…" – murmuró Perla, mientras que Febe continuaba con la ceremonia.

"¡Esta noche, el Reino de Alferus conocerá a una nueva reina, que con su sensatez, valentía y bondad conducirá a nuestro reino a una era que nos hará evolucionar y prosperar a todos!" – dicho esto Febe se volvió y le ofreció su ala a la princesa – "Princesa mía, acompáñeme en esta bella ceremonia"

Perla se levantó, se acercó a Febe y tomó su ala.

"¡Esta jovencita hará que Alferus sea digna de gloria eterna, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy por ella, damas y caballeros, la princesa Perla!" – exclamó, y alzó el ala de la princesa en signo de liderazgo.

Los súbditos enloquecieron y no dejaban de aclamar el nombre de la princesa.

"Estoy seguro de que será una excelente reina" – le dijo Astor a Delia, quien casi lloraba de felicidad.

"Ojalá su padre estuviera aquí para verla…" – susurró ella, comenzando a lagrimear.

"Estoy seguro de que el rey Haakon la está viendo, mi señora, y estará orgulloso, esté donde esté"

La reina Delia secó sus lágrimas, se puso de pie, y, acompañada por el capitán Astor, se acercó al borde del balcón.

"Hija mía, hoy te alzarás como mi sucesora, te ganarás un lugar en el salón real y nuestro mundo conocerá y recordará tu nombre por siempre" – dijo Delia – "¿Te sientes preparada?"

"Estoy lista, madre. Estoy lista para cargar con esta responsabilidad" – respondió Perla – "Estoy lista para llevar a Alferus a la gloria eterna"

"No podría estar más orgullosa, eres la mejor hija que una madre podría desear"

Dicho aquello, Perla se arrodilló frente a Delia, quien le retiró su corona de princesa. El capitán Astor se acercó sosteniendo un cofre de oro, Delia lo abrió, descubriendo una nueva corona repleta de diamantes azules (¡el color de Perla, le quedará perfecto!). La reina tomó la hermosa corona y se la entregó a Febe, quien alzó la corona frente a los súbditos y luego la bajó lentamente hasta quedar perfectamente posicionada en la cabeza de Perla.

"Mis más grandes felicitaciones" – dijo Febe – "Que la gracia de nuestros antepasados te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, reina Perla"

Delia retiró la corona de su cabeza.

"Ya no puedo llevar esto" – se dijo a sí misma – "Capitán Astor, lleve mi corona a mi pedestal de la sala real"

"Sí, mi rei-" – Astor se detuvo en seco – "Sí, Delia" – se corrigió rápidamente, esperando no haber ofendido a la reina Perla, quien se puso de pie.

"Saluda a los súbditos, mi reina" – le dijo Delia a su hija. Perla se puso de pie y miró hacia la plaza real. Los súbditos enloquecieron aún más, y, en cuanto ella los saludó, comenzaron a aclamar su nombre.

Y así ascendió Perla al trono…

Apodada por sus aliados como Perla, la Poderosa y Bella Reina de Alferus.

* * *

**Unos días después…**

La noticia de que Perla, la Poderosa y Bella Reina de Alferus había ascendido al trono se esparció rápidamente por todas partes.

En los barrios bajos del Reino de Alferus la cosa no pintaba muy bien, pues la pobreza incrementaba día a día. Los robos, secuestros y asesinatos eran muy comunes en esas zonas, por lo que la reina Perla fijó su atención en esos lugares.

Había reforzado la seguridad tanto en los barrios altos, como en los barrios bajos. Pero las noticias de que día a día varios soldados eran misteriosamente asesinados en los barrios bajos comenzaban a preocuparla mucho. Decidió que su mejor capitán y el más confiable, el capitán Astor, fuera con su división de guardias de élite a poner un poco de orden por aquellas zonas.

El día era horrible, hacía frío y una suave pero mortal llovizna caía sobre el reino de Alferus.

En un bar bastante precario, se habían reunido, como todos los domingos, muchas aves a beber y a socializar de cómo iba el reino.

Muchos opinaban de que la nueva reina era una espléndida ave, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los barrios bajos, pero otros, no de acuerdo con esas opiniones, decían que la nueva reina simplemente se trataba de una zorra mentirosa. Ambas opiniones estaban en disputa.

"¡Escuchen, caballeros, sé que son tiempos difíciles, pero debemos acostumbrarnos a la basura real que nos somete!" – exclamó Gamal, un guacamayo verde, que tenía una pinta horrible – "¡Esa reina puta tiene sexo con esa lechuza estúpida llamada Febe mientras nosotros somos condenados a la miseria!"

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, y otros muchos, en contra.

Fuera del bar, estaban dos aves encapuchadas escuchando aquél insulto a la realeza.

"¿La nueva reina teniendo sexo con el señor Febe? Pf… por favor, tengo que verlo" – comentó uno de los encapuchados, de nombre Galen, mientras que se ponía una rara y compacta mochila.

"¿Esa jovencita teniendo sexo con esa lechuza vieja?" – preguntó el otro, que se llamaba Blu – "Por favor, seguramente la chica todavía es virgen" – se rieron.

"Blu, a veces me resultas gracioso" – le dijo Galen.

"Me simpatizas bastante, mi novato amigo" – dijo Blu en respuesta – "Mira, ahí va" – señaló a Gamal, que estaba saliendo del bar.

"Vamos a seguirlo" – dijo Galen, se pusieron las mochilas compactas y ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Gamal.

Pasó un rato, Gamal caminaba de un lado a otro dejando su opinión de la "reina puta" en todos lados. Los encapuchados lo seguían a todas partes, y aquél idiota de Gamal, ni cuenta estaba por darse.

Llegaron entonces a otro precario bar. Gamal entró, y los encapuchados lo siguieron adentro del edificio.

"¡Buen día, caballeros!" – exclamó Gamal, sacudiendo sus plumas mojadas por la llovizna y mojando a otras aves – "¿Qué opinan de la nueva reina?"

Y así comenzó de nuevo lo de la "reina puta".

"Este idiota me tiene cansado" – le dijo Galen a Blu - "Además es asqueroso, creo que se ha rajado tres pedos en los últimos dos minutos"

"Salgamos" – dijo Blu, y entonces salieron del bar.

"No podemos irnos sin cumplir lo que nos ordenaron" – dijo Galen, ya estando afuera.

"Cubre la entrada, yo me encargo de esto" – ordenó Blu, y entonces trepó hasta el techo y buscó algún agujero por el que pudiera entrar al bar sin ser visto.

Galen se apoyó la pared, disimulando que sólo era otro ciudadano pobre, cuando en realidad era miembro de una sociedad de justicieros sanguinarios junto a Blu.

Blu encontró un agujero en el techo, así que rápidamente se coló por ahí y, mirando a su alrededor, vio una pequeña saliente. Se paró ahí y buscó a Gamal. No podía tener más suerte, ya que Gamal estaba debajo de él.

"Gamal, acusado de violaciones, es hora de hacer justicia" – pensó Blu – "Si esta reina se queda en su cama teniendo sexo con el viejo Febe, es su problema, pero nosotros hacemos justicia, nos defendemos los unos a los otros"

Blu buscó en su mochila compacta y halló una pequeña botella de veneno.

"Gamal, tu necesidad enfermiza de violar a jóvenes indefensas acaba aquí" – se dijo a sí mismo. Destapó la botella, la inclinó un poco y vio como una gota roja caía hacia el vaso del que Gamal estaba bebiendo – "Tu obsesión al alcohol te ha matado"

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gamal comenzara a sangrar por los ojos y a quedarse sin respiración. Una muerte terrible para un ave terrible.

Los guardias de la reina Perla llegaron rápidamente, pero Blu y Galen ya habían escapado sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Justicia aplicada, mi novato amigo" – dijo Blu.

"Y aplicada perfectamente" – señaló Galen – "Tu habilidad cada vez me impresiona más, Filo Negro de Alferus"

"Es todo por ahora, regresemos a donde pertenecemos" – dijo Blu, cuyo legendario apodo era Filo Negro.

Y así comienza la historia de dos personajes totalmente distintos…

**Perla, la Poderosa y Bella Reina de Alferus y Blu, el Filo Negro de Alferus.**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Para mí no estuvo tan mal, y para los que creen que dejé de lado "Mi corazón está latiendo", pues la respuesta es sí, pero tampoco la abandonaré.**

**No prometo nada rápido, simplemente actualizaré cuando esté demasiado al pedo.**

**Chausito.**


	2. Batalla en las alturas

**Muy buenas, aquí les entrego el segundo capítulo de "Filo Negro".**

**Para los que todavía no lo tienen claro, esta historia se trata de dos personajes totalmente diferentes, una pacífica reina y un asesino a sangre fría, por lo tanto, es obvio que naturalmente son enemigos…**

**Por ahora sólo les digo eso…**

**¿Se me olvida algo?**

**Ah, pero claro, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Batalla en las alturas.**

La joven reina, al enterarse de que el Filo Negro había vuelto a atacar, y al enterarse de que también había escapado, comenzaban a preocuparla aún más, casi al punto de hacerla llorar.

¿Por qué ese cruel asesino torturaba y atemorizaba a su amado pueblo? Realmente lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a muerte, a él, y a sus compañeros.

Era una horrible noche en Alferus. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar, el frío cada vez era mayor, y la reina, además de sus asuntos con el Filo Negro, tenía que asegurarse de que toda la población tuviera comida y abrigo suficiente.

"Mi reina, últimamente la veo muy deprimida, ¿le ocurre algo?" – preguntó el capitán Astor amablemente.

"Estoy preocupada por la seguridad de mi pueblo, capitán, ese asesino no parece tener intenciones de detenerse" – respondió la reina Perla.

"He revisado cada rincón de las zonas bajas tal y como usted me lo ordenó, y no he encontrado ningún rastro del Filo Negro o de alguno de sus cómplices" – informó Astor, y se sintió arrepentido, ya que la reina comenzó a lagrimear.

"Bella Reina, disculpe mi intromisión" – dijo la lechuza Febe – "Como un antiguo amigo de su madre, me permito decir que usted necesita de alguien que lo acompañe en su vida y en su dura labor de reina"

"Explíquese, señor Febe" – exigió Astor.

"Hay varios reyes muy interesados en usted, reina Perla" – le dijo Febe.

"¿Interesados por mi belleza o porque piensan que soy buena reina?" – Perla se sintió indignada. Sabía que era muy temprano para que reyes de otros reinos se interesaran en ella por su personalidad y no por su belleza. Temía que solo le ofrecieran matrimonio para brindarles bellos descendientes.

"Cierra el pico" – le susurró Astor a Febe.

"No" – dijo la reina – "Tal vez el señor Febe tenga razón" – ella sabía que no podría dirigir a Alferus hacia la gloria eterna si no tenía a alguien que la ayudase. Astor y Febe no ejercían fuerza política como lo hace ella o como lo hacían sus padres Delia y Haakon.

"¿Quiere que de aviso de su disponibilidad a los demás reinos?" – preguntó Febe.

"Sí, Febe" – respondió ella, e inmediatamente la lechuza dejó la habitación.

"Mi reina, exijo que por favor me deje protegerla cuando esos reyes se presenten ante usted" – dijo Astor – "Quién sabrá de qué serían capaces esos reyes pervertidos"

"Descuide, capitán Astor" – dijo la reina Perla en respuesta – "Cuando era niña mi padre me enseñó a cazar" – luego de esto Perla abrió un armario, descubriendo un hermoso arco.

"¡Tenga cuidado con eso, alteza!" – exclamó Astor, más asustado que impresionado.

"Observe esto" – pidió la reina, y dicho esto disparó una flecha por la ventana de sus aposentos – "Le apuesto a que mataré a alguien malo"

* * *

Blu y Galen caminaban por el barrio bajo rumbo a cumplir con otra misión.

"Una hermosa noche para una hermosa misión, mi buen amigo Galen" – dijo Blu.

"Bonitas ironías, mi estimado compañero" – dijo el otro en respuesta – "Presiento que tendremos éxito en esta nueva tarea"

"Tu buen humor está presente esta noche, Galen, me subes los ánimos" – comentó el Filo Negro.

"Me alegra"

Ellos se dirigían hacia el otro lado de la zona baja para darle caza a un traidor, que, según el jefe del clan de los justicieros sanguinarios, había pactado algo con él y no lo había cumplido.

"Llegaremos a nuestro destino en unas horas" – dijo Blu.

"Si apresuramos el paso llegaremos antes" – dijo Galen, pero entonces miró hacia la derecha y vio que algo muy puntiagudo y brillante se acercaba a toda velocidad – "¡Filo Negro, cuidado a su derecha!"

Blu miró a su derecha, e inmediatamente reaccionó alzando una de sus alas cubiertas con su túnica negra, atrapando el objeto que se acercaba. Era una flecha.

"¿Una flecha?" – Galen no entendió – "Por aquí no hay arqueros"

"Esta flecha venía demasiado rápido" – dijo Blu – "Y a pesar del mal tiempo no cambió su rumbo"

"¿Qué significa?"

"Por la velocidad del proyectil, calculo que esta flecha fue disparada desde el palacio" – respondió Blu, señalando el castillo, que se alzaba a lo lejos – "Y te apuesto a que este proyectil fue disparado por alguien importante" – agregó – "Es una hermosa flecha, muy bien diseñada. Es dentada, podría penetrar hasta una gruesa pared. Es una flecha de la reina"

"¿La reina es una guerrera?" – Galen estaba impresionado – "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi difunto padre conoció al padre de la reina, el difunto rey Haakon" – contestó Blu, y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando.

"Galen, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sencillo?"

"¿Qué es, Blu?"

"¿Por qué mierda me llamaste Filo Negro en lugar de llamarme Blu?" – preguntó – "¿Y por qué mierda tuviste que gritarlo tan fuerte?" – Blu estaba enojado, pues ya veía que muchos soldados aparecían por todas las esquinas.

"Al menos salvé tu cabeza" – murmuró Galen.

"¡Quédense quietos, extraños encapuchados!" – exclamó un soldado, que, por su aspecto, debía de ser uno de los capitanes de la reina – "¡Alas en alto!"

Los encapuchados levantaron sus alas.

"¡Exijo saber quién de ustedes es el Filo Negro de Alferus!" – bramó aquél capitán.

"Simplemente somos unos viajeros, no sabemos quién es aquél tonto del Filo Negro" – respondió Blu – "Vinimos a realizar una misión comercial desde el reino de Erasus"

"Déjeme ver el contenido de vuestras mochilas, viajero" – exigió el capitán.

"Ponte la máscara…" – le susurró Blu a Galen, y luego, siguió hablándole al capitán – "¡Con una condición!"

"¿Y cuál es vuestra condición?" – pidió saber el capitán.

Blu y Galen dirigían sus alas lentamente hacia sus mochilas, donde estaban escondidas sus máscaras de justicieros. Las necesitaban para que el capitán no grabe sus rostros en la mente, ya que estar mirando hacia abajo con la cabeza encapuchada no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo más.

"La condición es que cuando les mostremos el contenido de nuestras mochilas, nos dejarán ir"

"No acepto sus condiciones, viajero" – dijo el capitán, avanzando hacia ellos – "Ahora, muéstreme el contenido"

Las alas de los justicieros siguieron bajando lentamente hasta que hicieron contacto con algo metálico.

"Tome" – dijo Blu, sacando la máscara de su mochila rápidamente.

El capitán tomó la mochila, y, al empezar a hurgar en ella, una explosión de humo cegó a todos.

"¡Ahora!" – gritó Blu, y ambos se pusieron las máscaras de justiciero. Aquellas máscaras eran de un duro metal, que tenían ranuras para los ojos.

"¡Son asesinos!" – exclamó el capitán – "¡Soldados, a las armas!"

Los soldados, afectados por el denso humo, avanzaron entre ellos y chocaron contra los suyos. Al no poder ver, comenzaron a lancearse entre ellos y a darse de sablazos.

"¡Wow!" – gritó Galen mientras esquivaba un torpe sablazo y apuñalaba a su atacante a la altura de la cadera.

"¡Hacia arriba!" – exclamó Blu, apuñalando a otro soldado en el rostro, provocando que la sangre de su víctima le salpique la máscara y su túnica con su armadura oculta.

Los justicieros, aprovechando el fuego cruzado de los soldados, corrieron hacia unas escaleras que daban al techo de una casa mientras esquivaban sablazos y lanceadas provenientes de todas partes.

"¡Ustedes dos, síganme!" – bramó el capitán, quien siguió a los justicieros por las escaleras seguido por dos soldados.

"¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!" – repetía Galen, quien escuchaba como el capitán lo lanceaba desde abajo sin éxito.

Blu, quien ya estaba arriba, agarró el ala de Galen y lo ayudó a subir más rápido. Seguido de esto, pateó la escalera, pero el capitán, antes de caer, dio un salto desde el peldaño de la escalera hasta el techo y enfrentó a los justicieros. La pesada escalera cayó, y por la alta altura, se podría decir que aplastó a los dos soldados que acompañaban al capitán.

"¡Seré ascendido por llevarles sus cabezas a la reina!" – bramó el capitán – "¡Seré el general Aitor, mi hermano estará orgulloso!"

"¿Así que eres hermano del capitán Astor, eh?" – preguntó Blu, empuñando sus puñales y acercándose a Aitor – "¿Y también eres capitán?"

"No caeré en tu juego, Filo Negro" – dijo Aitor – "No te acerques" – desenvainó su enorme espada.

"¡A pelear!" – gritó Blu, y chocó sus dos puñales contra la gigantesca arma de Aitor, quien la giro sobre sí y casi le corta el cuello al Filo Negro.

Galen sintió que debía ayudar a su compañero, pero ahora libraba una batalla privada con el hermano de Astor, el mejor capitán de la reina. Podía escuchar el sonido de los aceros chocando y las rápidas respiraciones de ambos.

El arma de Aitor era tan grande que tan solo con blandirla ocupaba casi un cuarto del techo de la casa sobre la cual peleaban. Si estiraba su ala hacia adelante, la espada llegaba casi a la mitad del techo.

Blu, en cambio, con sus dos pequeños, pero mortales y rápidos puñales, podía contrarrestar con un poco de trabajo al espadón de Aitor, quien, sediento de sangre, seguía vapuleando su espada contra el techo, sin éxito de acertarle un solo golpe a Blu.

Galen observó que los soldados de Aitor colocaban de nuevo la escalera para subir y ayudar a su capitán en la batalla, pero la escalera volvió a ser pateada, y nuevamente cayó al suelo.

Blu bloqueó otro sablazo de Aitor y le provocó un corte en la cadera.

"¿Te duele, capitán?" – preguntó el Filo Negro, mirando como uno de sus puñales goteaba sangre.

"Ni un poco" – contestó Aitor, arrodillado en el suelo y cubriendo el corte con su ala para que no pierda sangre.

"Ahora te dolerá aunque sea un poco" – dijo Blu, y atacó ferozmente a Aitor, quien, arrodillado como estaba, resistió las feroces apuñaladas bloqueándolas con su espadón, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, ya que una puñalada fue demasiado rápida y uno de los puñales del Filo Negro perforó su armadura y quedó clavado en su hombro derecho. La punta del puñal se veía desde el otro lado del cuerpo de Aitor, lo había atravesado.

Aitor dejó caer su espadón y miró a Blu con odio.

"¡Asesino!" – exclamó, y le escupió sangre en la máscara.

"Te lo buscaste, capitán Aitor" – dijo Blu en respuesta mientras se limpiaba la sangre escupida por Aitor – "Dígale a su hermano que le mando saludos, si es que vives para contarlo" – agregó, y empujó a Aitor, quien cayó desde el techo hasta la vereda.

"¿Y tu otro puñal, Blu?" – le preguntó Galen.

"Clavado en el hombro de Aitor" – respondió – "¡Cuidado!" – empujó a Galen y una lanza pasó volando por donde él estaba.

"Estamos a mano" – dijo.

Ambos bajaron de nuevo a la vereda, y, aprovechando los últimos segundo del humo, tomaron sus mochilas. Blu guardó la flecha de la reina muy bien envuelta para que no perfore la mochila.

Luego de esto, ambos huyeron en dirección oeste, por donde se presume que se encontraba la víctima de su nueva tarea.

Aún tenían que cumplir su misión en aquella horrible y sangrienta noche en Alferus…

* * *

**¿Les va gustando o no?**

**Díganlo con el Review.**


	3. Pesadillas

**Olaf que Ashe? (los que juegan LoL entenderán :B).**

**Hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de Filo Negro.**

**Bueno, me parece que esta historia es del gusto de todos, y eso me alegra mucho.**

**Para los que me enviaron los PM's consultándome lo del Rating M, bueno, la respuesta es que esta historia será muy violenta, algunas partes incluso les dolerá a ustedes, pero bueno, es lo que hay (me permito decir que exagere un poquitín, no les haré sufrir tanto). Otra razón es por escenas sugestivas (no hablo de porno, para los mal pensados u.u).**

**Algo más, creo que aún no han entendido lo de los personajes, ya que otra vez recibí PM's con consultas sobre los personajes. Primero que nada, para el que me preguntó qué pasará en los siguientes capítulos, pues como muchas veces he dicho, tendrás que leer para saberlo, y en cuanto a los personajes, reitero nuevamente que los principales personajes son la Reina Perla y el Filo Negro. Otros personajes, como por ejemplo Astor, Aitor, Galen, Delia y Febe los considero como secundarios, pero si para ustedes son principales, pues no hay ningún problema.**

**¿Se me olvidó algo? Ahhh… pero claro, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pesadillas.**

Blu y Galen caminaban por la zona baja de Alferus muy apresurados y muy nerviosos, ya que los soldados corrían frente a ellos dirigiéndose a la zona en la que ocurrió la batalla.

"No dejes de mirar hacia abajo, Galen, o nos descubrirán" – dijo Blu, ajustándose la máscara sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

"Por supuesto" – respondió el otro.

Pasaron corriendo más de diez soldados armados con lanzas y otros diez con espadas. Era obvio. La reina había ordenado a sus fuerzas que realicen un intenso rastreo. Estaban en grave peligro.

"Filo Negro, si seguimos con esta tarea moriremos" – dijo Galen.

"Lo sé, Galen" – dijo Blu en respuesta.

"¿Abortamos la misión?"

"Cuando acepté ser el Filo Negro, Galen, juré por mi vida que haría todo lo que el jefe me ordenará" – contestó el asesino legendario – "Y si esas tareas me llevan a la muerte, pues moriré"

"¡Por acá!" – gritó alguien por atrás, y esa voz era muy familiar para Blu.

"Es el capitán Astor" – murmuró Blu, ambos voltearon y lo que vieron los asombró.

No solo era Astor, sino que también estaba acompañado por la reina en persona, quien, además de venir con otros cien soldados protegiéndola, venía armada con su bello arco verde con unas brillantes joyas verdosas y fosforescentes en sus dos extremos. Sus flechas eran totalmente grises, y sus puntas, dentadas y brillantes, estaban listas para devastar la carne de sus víctimas. Su armadura, provocativa y llamativa, también era de un verde suave y su casco con un diseño especialmente para protegerle las mejillas hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. El penacho de su casco era muy especial, se trataba de una tira verde que llegaba desde su casco hasta tocar su cola en el suelo. Era una bella reina dentro de un bello pedazo de hierro armado con un bello arco. Todo era bello.

"¿Es esa la reina?" – preguntó Galen – "Vaya, ya veo porque le dicen Bella Reina de Alferus, amigo, es preciosa"

"Sí, ella y Astor debieron enterarse de lo que pasó con Aitor" – contestó Blu – "Astor está aquí para vengarse, y la reina debe de estar dándome caza"

"¿Mataste a Aitor?" – me preguntó Galen.

"No" – respondió el Filo Negro – "Sólo lo lastimé un poco. Sería un imbécil si muere solamente por un corte en la cadera y una puñalada en el hombro"

"¿Lo dijiste como ironía o de verdad?"

"De verdad, Galen, no está muerto" – dijo Blu en respuesta – "Además, yo no tengo nada en contra de Astor, y menos en contra de la reina" – agregó – "Ella fue mi amiga cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres nos llevaban a cazar y ambos aprendimos donde cortar, apuñalar, disparar y esas cosas"

"¿Significa que…?" – dudó Galen.

"Significa que yo soy un asesino, y ella ahora es una reina" – respondió Filo Negro – "Pero cuidado, detrás de ese bonito rostro hay una letal cazadora"

"Eso explica que casi te mata de un flechazo en la cara desde sus aposentos" – comentó Galen.

"Quizás antes fuimos amigos, pero ahora, Galen, ahora somos enemigos a muerte, y nada lo puede cambiar" – explicó Blu – "Eso explica porque salió con sus armas y con su armadura, quiere encontrarme, Galen, quiere encontrarme y cazarme"

Astor miraba hacia todos lados. Estaba furioso por tener herido a su hermano Aitor. Pero también estaba aliviado, ya que Blu mostró algo de piedad al no clavarle a Aitor el puñal en la cabeza en lugar del hombro. El capitán empuñaba una de sus raras espadas que se abrían o movían para formar otras armas. En este caso, Astor llevaba una de sus espadas tecnológicas favoritas. Esta arma, no era una simple arma, sino que se trataba de una lanza con un sistema de cadenas diseñada para estirarse con solo presionar un botón en la empuñadura. Astor simplemente tenía que posicionar la punta de su lanza hacia adelante, presionar el botón y la punta de su arma saldría disparada, y luego, por el sistema de cadenas, volvería a unirse al resto del arma. Esta arma era apodada por Astor como la gran "Lanza estática", ya que para agregar aún más dolor, si la punta hacía contacto con tu cuerpo, además de herirte gravemente también te electrocutaba. Astor también tenía otra arma guardada en su armería privada, que era otra lanza, que a diferencia de la que trae ahora, la cabeza podía separarse del resto de la lanza y girar sobre sí, provocando un mortífero tornado.

Pero, aunque Galen no le crea, el peor miedo del Filo Negro era la Reina Perla. Él sabía que si ella se enojaba, podría llegar a ser tan peligrosa como él, tan mortífera, tan letal y tan cruel como él. Para el Filo Negro, ella era una amenaza muy peligrosa, al igual que él para ella. Ambos sabían que en algún momento tendrían su batalla legendaria, y por el terror que se tenían, ambos rezaban que no fuera pronto. Aunque Blu debía admitir que la reina fue muy valiente al salir a las calles para empezar a cazarlo. Era toda una guerrera.

"Blu, ¿qué te pasa?" – le preguntó Galen.

"Simplemente el hecho de saber que una amiga de mi infancia está cazándome me baja mucho el ánimo, mi estimado compañero novato" – respondió Blu – "Si ella quiere cazarme, pues yo también tendré que cazarla a ella" – agregó – "Será muy difícil, tiene los mismos instintos asesinos que yo, con la única diferencia de que ella es piadosa, y yo no"

"¿No eres piadoso? ¿Y por qué dejaste vivir a Aitor?" – Galen vio que en el fondo Blu era muy vulnerable.

"Esta charla se acabó, Galen" – contestó el Filo Negro – "Quizás la reina y yo tengamos mucho en común, pero somos enemigos eternos"

"Cambiemos a un tema que nos alegrará más" – dijo Galen – "En un rato llegaremos a nuestro destino"

"¿La casa del traidor?" – preguntó Blu, y se dio cuenta de que pasó mucho tiempo pensando en su eterna enemistad con la reina – "Apresuremos el paso"

Caminaron más rápido por las peligrosas y ahora militarizadas zonas del barrio bajo. A cada rato pasaban soldados corriendo frente a ellos. La mitad de los soldados de Alferus estaban en el barrio bajo por la presencia de la reina. Astor debía estar muy atento a cualquier movimiento, ya que además de la furia que traía por su hermano herido, también debía proteger a la reina. Blu no dudaba de que la Bella Reina Perla podría defenderse sola ante cualquier ataque de parte de sus otros compañeros justicieros. Sus bellas flechas matarían a todos.

Ya se estaban acercando a la vivienda del traidor. Definitivamente ésta sería otra sangrienta noche en Alferus.

"Puedo sentir el terror de nuestra víctima, Blu" – le dijo Galen, sintiendo esa sed de sangre que Blu también comenzaba a sentir. Ambos eran unos salvajes asesinos. Carecían de educación, modales, piedad y amor. La realidad era cruel, ambos eran unas pesadillas.

"Mi cuchilla me exige sangre" – murmuró Blu – "Rápido, entre más pronto lleguemos, más rápido saciaremos nuestra sed de sangre, Galen"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona donde se ubicaba la víctima.

"Ya casi llegamos, Galen" – dijo Blu, desesperándose por su sed de sangre, y, jadeando agregó – "¿Empiezas tú y termino yo?"

"Es exactamente lo que iba a decirte" – respondió Galen, que también comenzaba a desesperarse.

Caminaron por la vereda, y lentamente notaron que las fuerzas militares disminuían. Pero no por eso estaban a salvo. Ambos jadeaban y murmuraban cosas sin sentido, estaban totalmente desesperados por su sed de sangre. Los soldados los miraban con curiosidad, lo que no sabían, es que la vida de un ciudadano corría grave peligro, pues dos justicieros sedientos de sangre estaban persiguiéndolo.

Se encontraron con una casa bastante precaria. Sus paredes exteriores estaban rotas, sucias, desgastadas y daban la impresión de estar así hace mucho tiempo.

"Este tipo es un miserable con todas las letras" – comentó Blu, intentando no desesperarse por su necesidad de matar - "Fue un idiota al pactar algo con el jefe sin tener los medios para cumplirlo"

Treparon por unas cajas algo rotas hasta el techo, que estaba mojado por la lluvia y tenía varios agujeros. Se colaron dentro de la vivienda por una ventana rota del segundo piso.

Caminaron en silencio por los lúgubres pasillos de esa casa.

Comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones en busca de su víctima, pero no tuvieron éxito.

"¿Dónde está nuestro huésped?" – preguntó Galen, ya perdiendo el control por su desesperación.

"No debe de estar en casa" – respondió Blu, igual de desesperado.

Buscaron a su víctima por el resto de la casa sin éxito.

"¿Nos vamos?" – preguntó Galen.

"No me iré sin saciar mi sed de sangre" – respondió el Filo Negro, y miró hacia todas partes. Logró ver una especie de palanca – "Ahí" – la señaló.

"Ten cuidado" – sugirió Galen, y Blu asintió con la cabeza. El Filo Negro sostuvo la palanca y la accionó. Pero no pasó nada.

"Es solamente una palanca vieja, ya no debe funcionar" – murmuraron.

Caminaron hacia el segundo piso para irse por la misma ventana por la que entraron, pero, al estar caminando por las escaleras, vieron un pasadizo que antes no estaba.

"Al parecer esa palanca no era tan vieja como pensábamos" – comentó Galen – "Entremos"

Se adentraron en aquél pasadizo, la oscuridad chupó sus cuerpos, no podían ver nada, y, entonces, Galen cayó.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – le preguntó Blu.

"Es una puta escalera que va hacia abajo" – contestó Galen, levantándose – "¿Una casa cuya entrada al sótano está en el segundo piso? Que casa tan rara"

Bajaron por las oscuras escaleras, sosteniéndose con firmeza de las barandas. Al final de la bajada pudieron ver luz.

Apresuraron el paso y se encontraron con su víctima. Estaba durmiendo en su sótano oculto, tal vez para estar a salvo de la cólera del jefe. Pero, para su desgracia, su plan había fallado.

"Empiezas tú, termino yo" – le dijo Blu a Galen. La alegría de ambos creció, pues su sed de sangre por fin sería complacida, por ahora.

Galen fue el primero en acercarse a la víctima, que era un pájaro tan desprolijo y sucio que no se podría saber de qué especie era.

Lo primero que hizo el novato justiciero fue taparle el pico a la víctima, quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y opuso resistencia. Sabía que su fin se acercaba. Blu sostuvo sus patas para que no se moviera.

"Hola, amiguito" – lo saludó Galen – "El buen Galen se divertirá contigo un momento" – agregó y clavó uno de sus puñales en el pecho de la víctima, que se retorció de dolor y no pudo gritar por su pico tapado. El dolor que sentía era atroz, y tan desesperados eran sus movimientos que logró zafarse de las alas de Blu y cayó de la cama pico abajo, lo que provocó que el puñal de Galen quede clavado hasta más allá de la empuñadora.

"¿Eres idiota?" – le preguntó Blu a la víctima – "¡Te has matado solo!"

Blu agarró a la víctima y la dio vuelta, era increíble, pero aún seguía con vida.

"La mejor parte para el final…" – susurró el Filo Negro, y dicho esto sacó el único puñal que le quedó luego de la batalla con Aitor. Dicho puñal estaba mortalmente afilado, se podría decir que te cortaba con solo mirarla. Blu giró el puñal en sus alas con mucha habilidad, y, observando con deseo a su víctima, acercó el arma a su cabeza. La hoja, cuya punta estaba cruelmente inclinada hacia arriba quedó enterrada hasta la empuñadura en la cabeza de la víctima. Blu retorció el puñal dentro de la cabeza del desafortunado, rompiéndole el cráneo y devastando su carne y sus sesos. Era obvio, la víctima ya estaba muerta, pero el Filo Negro no había acabado, ya que con su puñal hizo una terrible fuerza hacia abajo, y la cabeza de la víctima se separó en dos partes, dejando ver su devastado cerebro y su carne mutilada. El corte se había llevado consigo a una arteria, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la sangre le salpique todo el cuerpo. Su túnica y su máscara goteaban sangre por todas partes, y sus alas, literalmente ahora eran rojas.

Blu por fin dejó de jadear, al igual que Galen. Ambos se sintieron orgullosos por el éxito de su tarea y por lograr saciar su sed de sangre por unos días.

"Listo…" – murmuró Blu, y entonces escuchó un grito que provenía justo de su retaguardia. Inmediatamente recogió el cuchillo de la mutilada cabeza de la víctima, miró hacia atrás y vio a una chica.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó Galen, y antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, el puñal de Blu ya había empalado su cabeza contra la pared – "¿Por qué la asesinas?"

"No puede haber testigos" – dijo Blu en respuesta, y miró su puñal, que había impactado en el rostro de la chica, empalándola en la pared.

"Pero no tenías que hacer eso" – murmuró Galen, viendo como Blu sacaba violentamente su arma de la cabeza de la pobre chica.

"Es hora de irnos, Galen" – dijo el Filo Negro, y ambos se dirigieron a la escalera – "Esto es un regalito para la reina" – agregó, y arrojó su arma en medio de la ensangrentada habitación.

Cuando salieron del edificio, vieron que varios soldados entraban dentro de la casa, probablemente alertados por el grito de aquella chica, que lamentablemente terminó con agujero en la cabeza.

"Ven, Galen" – le dijo Blu a su compañero – "Volvamos a donde pertenecemos…"

Saltaron de techo en techo, dirigiéndose a su lugar de encuentro. La realidad era cruel, pero cierta, ambos eran unas pesadillas.

Galen dijo: "No puedo esperar a recibir nuestra siguiente tarea…"

* * *

**¿Cómo la ven? ¿Les gusta o no?**

**Díganlo con el Review.**


	4. La llegada de los aliados

**Bueno, esta es la actualización para este fin de semana. Que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La llegada de los aliados.**

Las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban furiosamente la túnica con la armadura oculta del Filo Negro. La sangre de sus dos recientes víctimas de asesinato se escurría por su rostro. Galen ya estaba limpio desde hace unos minutos, pero Blu, cuyas plumas, alas y todo el resto de su cuerpo estaban inundados de sangre, tardaría mucho más tiempo. Seguramente tendría que reemplazar su túnica, ya que aquellas manchas rojas no tenían intención de borrarse.

"Filo Negro, ¿qué te pasa?" – le preguntó Galen.

"Estoy mirando la luna" – respondió Blu.

"Amh… Blu, no puedes ver la luna, las nubes de la tormenta te lo impiden"

"Yo puedo verla… está ahí" – murmuró, y señaló la nube más cercana.

Galen se dio cuenta de que la misión que tenía Blu de ser el Filo Negro de Alferus comenzaba a volverlo loco. Ya comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de su locura.

"Blu, no es por ofenderte ni nada, pero creo que debes tomarte unas vacaciones para descansar el cuerpo" – comentó Galen – "Y en especial para relajar la mente" – le dio prioridad a esa última frase.

Blu comenzó a reírse.

"No estoy bromeando, debes tomarte un descanso de tus misiones" – insistió Galen – "Exijo que me lo prometas"

"No puedes exigirme nada, Galen, soy tu superior, no te atrevas a contradecirme" – le advirtió Blu.

"No te veo nada bien" – le dijo el otro.

"¿Crees que puedo parar, Galen?" – le preguntó Blu, encarándolo – "No puedo decirle no a mi sed de sangre" – agregó – "Estoy enfermo"

"Tus amigos te apoyarán todo lo que puedan" – dijo Galen.

Blu negó con la cabeza y dijo:

"Mi única amiga es la sed de sangre"

* * *

"Mi único amigo es el amor que le tengo a mi reino" – dijo la reina Perla, tomando asiento en su majestuoso trono.

"¿Es lo que cree?" – le preguntó Astor, y Febe, quien estaba a su lado, bajó la cabeza algo ofendido.

"No, no quise ofenderlos, caballeros" – se disculpó ella, poniéndose de pie y tocándoles el hombro a ambos – "Si son mis amigos, es solo que…"

"No se preocupe por el Filo Negro, alteza" – le dijo Astor – "Pronto lo atraparemos, lo juro por mi vida"

"Pensé que si ayer me mostraba en las zonas bajas del reino lo atraeríamos hacia nosotros, pero creo que mi plan falló" – dijo Perla – "Ese asesino no es tan idiota como pensaba"

Astor se sentía altamente ofendido por el Filo Negro, había humillado a su hermano, por lo tanto, también lo había humillado a él. Si había algo que le molestaba a Astor, era que lo humillaran. Además, la reina Perla tenía razón, el Filo Negro no era un idiota, probablemente sea el asesino más habilidoso e inteligente que hayan visto. Tal vez por eso se lo considere como una legendaria pesadilla.

"Me siento mal" – comentó la reina.

"¿Qué le ocurre, mi reina?" – le preguntó Febe, preocupándose.

"Lo que pasa es que… ¿viste lo que le hizo a tu hermano?" – le preguntó a Astor – "¿Y viste lo que le hizo a esos dos ciudadanos? ¡A uno le partió la cabeza por la mitad!"

"Lo sé, mi reina, es un asesino muy prestigioso" – comentó Astor secamente.

"Sólo hay una ave capaz de detener a esa bestia" – dijo la reina.

"¿A quién se refiere?" – le preguntó Febe ansioso.

La reina miró por la ventana y admiró su hermoso y pintoresco reino. Toda Alferus era de Perla, y a ella le gustaba que fuera así, aunque un letal asesino esté aterrorizando a su pueblo, ella lucharía hasta el final para acabar con su racha de crímenes. Febe se le acercó por la izquierda y repitió la pregunta.

"¿A quién se refiere, mi bella reina? ¿Quién es capaz de detener a esa bestia indomable?"

La reina respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y respondió:

"Yo" - dijo - "Y el rey que me acompañe por el resto de mi vida"

* * *

**Dos días después…**

Por fin la tormenta había acabado. El Sol en Alferus estaba bello y radiante. Este era el día perfecto para que Febe ayudara a la reina Perla en su próximo deber: elegir un rey que la ayude a derrotar al Filo Negro y a dirigir a Alferus hacia la gloria eterna. Sí, éste era el día perfecto.

* * *

Blu y Galen caminaban por las calles de las zonas bajas de Alferus. Se dirigían al sur, hacia su lugar de encuentro con los demás asesinos del clan.

"Es una bella mañana" – comentó Galen – "¿Cómo te sientes, Blu?"

"Ansioso para recibir nuestra nueva tarea" – respondió – "Ya no puedo esperar más"

Galen notó cierta emoción en el Filo Negro, definitivamente la idea de tomar vacaciones no estaban presentes en él.

"Quería preguntarte si has pensado lo de las vacaciones" – arriesgó Galen, a la espera de recibir una respuesta favorable.

"Ni un poco" – respondió Blu tranquilamente – "Tranquilo, Galen, estaré bien"

Antes de que Galen pudiera decir algo en respuesta, se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos. Provenían de unas especies de trompetas desde la zona alta de la ciudad.

"Veamos de qué se trata este desorden" – dijo Blu, y ambos treparon con habilidad hacia el techo de una precaria pero alta casa. Allí vieron que las murallas de Alferus estaban repletas de soldados, tanto los muros norte y sur, así como los muros este y oeste se encontraban repletos de guardias. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Estarán invadiendo el reino?" – preguntó Blu – "Tenemos que ir a averiguarlo"

"¡En marcha!" – exclamó Galen, y ambos comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo con mucha velocidad. En menos de treinta minutos llegaron a la zona alta de Alferus. Las trompetas se escuchaban ahora con mucha más claridad. En realidad no eran sonidos de alerta, eran sonidos de bienvenida. No estaban atacando el reino, lo estaban visitando.

Blu asomó su cabeza al borde del techo y miró hacia abajo. Habían decenas de guardias en todas las calles formados en filas en las veredas. Los ciudadanos estaban dentro de sus casas, gritando con alegría y arrojando flores rosadas hacia abajo.

"La puerta se está abriendo" – dijo Galen señalando la puerta del muro norte, que se estaba abriendo lentamente.

Todos los guardias se pusieron firmes con las lanzas hacia arriba y los escudos cubriéndolos.

"Blu, tenemos que irnos, nos encontrarán" – dijo Galen, pero Blu lo detuvo.

"Nunca vimos algo así, Galen, hay que quedarnos para ver qué está ocurriendo"

Los ciudadanos seguían gritando y arrojando flores. Algo estaba por pasar, algo grande.

"¡Damas y caballeros!" – gritó una voz masculina que se le hizo familiar a Blu.

"Es Astor" – murmuró, y miró hacia el lugar desde el que provenía la voz. El capitán estaba en el otro extremo de la calle.

"¡Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a los reyes de nuestros reinos aliados!" – bramó, y entonces, las puertas finalmente terminaron de abrirse, revelando un montón de carrozas majestuosamente preparadas. **(A/N Agron: imaginen que esas carrozas majestuosas son como los carros alegóricos del carnaval).**

Entró entonces el primer carro majestuoso a la ciudad, que traía consigo al rey de Míresis, el reino que se encontraba al otro lado del gigantesco pantano que se encontraba en el centro del mundo de Ugalia. **(A/N Agron: todavía no lo había mencionado, disculpen, pero el mundo en el que se sitúa esta historia se llama Ugalia).**

En el centro de Ugalia se encontraba un inmenso pantano, que se lo consideraba como límite entre muchos de los reinos aliados.

El reino de Míresis se ubicaba en las heladas montañas de Jémesis. Sus ciudadanos eran aves totalmente blancas de por naturaleza. Muchos creían que era por la permanente nevada que caía sobre el reino.

Alrededor de la majestuosa carroza del rey de Míresis se encontraban los soldados de ese reino, que venían equipados con sus armaduras blancas como la nieve. Cada soldado venía armado con una larga lanza que debía sostenerse a dos manos y un estandarte que se apoyaba sobre su espalda. Los rostros de los guardias del rey de Míresis también eran totalmente blancos, sólo podían verse con algo de dificultad los iris de sus ojos, que, para hacerlo aún más irónico, también eran blancos.

Hace muchos años atrás, el reino de Míresis fue invadido por el reino de Erasus. Este último reino pensaba que liquidarían a Míresis en tan solo dos años, pero no se imaginaron que el ejército de Míresis se camuflaría tan efectivamente con la permanente nevada de las montañas de Jémesis. Los ataques sorpresa que sufrió el ejército de Erasus por parte del ejército de Míresis fueron fatales, lo que provocó que en tan sólo un año Erasus firmara la rendición ante el rey enemigo. Por esa razón las defensas del reino de Míresis eran prácticamente las más temidas. Sin duda, si la reina de Alferus se casara con el rey de Míresis formarían una formidable fuerza de defensa y ataque. El rey de Míresis era una de las perfectas opciones.

Pero él no estaba solo, ya que detrás de él estaba la carroza del rey de Erasus, el mortal enemigo del rey de Míresis. Perla temía de que los reyes de Míresis y Erasus querrían casarse con ella solamente para unir fuerzas y destruir a su contrincante de una vez por todas, además de querer tener bellos descendientes con ella.

Detrás del carro de Erasus, se encontraba el carro del rey de Jársalen, que se encontraba al este del reino de Míresis.

Por detrás del anterior, se encontraba el rey de Lufenia, el reino más cercano a Alferus. Simplemente se encontraba a unos kilómetros al oeste.

Y por detrás del rey de Lufenia, venían muchos más…

"Veo que la reina está buscando un esposo" – dijo Galen, y entonces alguien lo agarró de la espalda.

Blu vio eso, e inmediatamente desenvainó el último puñal que tenía y encaró al atacante, que en realidad no era un atacante, era un amigo.

"¡Amir! ¡Por mis letales cuchillas, por poco te mato!" – exclamó Blu, y los tres compartieron un amistoso abrazo – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Amir era un pájaro de una especie que se consideraba desconocida. Era de un color marrón y era casi tan grande como Astor.

"Me enteré de que la reina zorrita está buscando que la inseminen" – contestó Amir, y se rieron – "¡Acaba de ascender al trono y ya está pensando en tener hijos!"

"No creo que sea por eso, Amir" – dijo Blu – "Más bien quiere casarse para recibir ayuda"

"¿Ayuda para qué?" – preguntó Galen.

Blu suspiró, tenía que ser sincero.

"Ayuda para acabarnos"

"Pues ahí abajo tiene a muchos candidatos, veamos si alguno de ellos tiene las suficientes pelotas como para meterse con nosotros, seguramente sólo son unos cobardes que se orinan en sus majestuosas patas cuando ven peligro a su alrededor" – dijo Amir, y los tres rieron.

"¿Alguien más vino contigo?" – le preguntó Blu, y Amir sonrió.

"¡Hola!" – gritó alguien que abrazó a Galen por atrás.

"¡Maia!" – exclamó Blu – "¿Tú también estás aquí?"

Maia era una bella guacamaya verde y amarilla, al igual que Galen.

"No vine sola" – contestó la chica, soltando a Galen para que pueda respirar.

"¿Quién más vino?" – le preguntó Galen, devolviéndole el abrazo y soltándola para que pueda respirar.

Ella rió y respondió.

"Mucha de nuestra gente está aquí" – dijo – "Mira a tu alrededor"

Blu y Galen miraron hacia todos lados y no tardaron mucho tiempo en localizar a varios de sus compañeros. Los asesinos estaban por todas partes, tanto arriba de techos como abajo, escondidos en los callejones detrás de los guardias.

"Todos nuestros compañeros están aquí" – dijo Blu.

"No son compañeros, Blu" – dijo Maia con cariño – "Son nuestros hermanos de causa"

"No podría más de acuerdo contigo" – dijo Galen, apoyándola.

Blu le dio la razón a Maia. Era verdad, no eran sus compañeros, eran su familia.

Las carrozas de los reyes aliados siguieron su camino por la calle mientras saludaban a los ciudadanos de Alferus, quienes los aclamaban gritando los nombres de sus reinos.

Blu, Galen, Amir y Maia tenían miedo, pues pronto se forjaría la alianza entre los reinos que los aniquilarían a ellos y al resto de su clan.

* * *

**Wep…**

**¿Está bueno? ¡A mi parecer está mortalmente bueno!**

**Dale click a Review si crees que esta historia tiene futuro en FF y si crees que el Filo Negro podrá salir adelante y recuperarse de su sed de sangre.**

**¡Hasta la próxima, lectores!**


	5. Las catacumbas del vacío

**¡WEEEEEP!**

**¡Vacaciones de invierno por fin! Por fin tengo tiempo de salir cuando me canten las ganas, aleluya…**

**Bueno, que esté todo el tiempo afuera no me hará olvidar que tengo que darles una noticia, y la noticia es una que muchos de ustedes esperan otro capítulo de Filo Negro, y pues, aquí lo tienen.**

**Bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de esta magnífica, dramática y algo sangrienta historia que prometerá lograr mucho aquí en FF, así que… ¡vaaaaamos a ello!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Las catacumbas del vacío.**

Unas horas después de la llegada de los aliados al reino de Alferus, Blu, Galen, Amir y Maia se encontraban de regreso a su lugar de encuentro con sus demás compañeros. Ese lugar de encuentro recibía un nombre especial por todos los demás miembros del clan. Se llamaba "Las catacumbas del vacío".

"Las catacumbas del vacío", el lugar de encuentro se llamaba así porque básicamente era eso, una catacumba repleta de letales asesinos. El lugar se encontraba cerca de la muralla sur.

"Maldita reina" – murmuró Amir – "Malditos reyes aliados"

"¿Qué te pasa, Amir?" – le preguntó Blu – "Tu humor ha cambiado desde que nos fuimos de la calle en la que se le daba la bienvenida a los reyes aliados"

"Lo sé, Blu" – respondió él – "Temo que no nos queda mucho tiempo para vivir, si la reina se casa con alguno de esos reyes seremos exterminados"

"Estoy en conocimiento de eso, Amir, nuestra situación es crítica en estos momentos" – comentó Blu – "Deberemos permanecer escondidos hasta que las patrullas militares desvíen su atención hacia otras zonas de la ciudad"

"Podrían pasar días, semanas, meses o años hasta que pase eso" – dijo Amir secamente – "No puedo estar encerrado tanto tiempo, quiero ser libre y matar a todo aquel que se intente impedírmelo"

Blu sentía lo mismo que Amir. Ambos querían ser libres, al igual que todos sus demás compañeros. Él, Amir, Galen, Maia y todos tenían que ser libres. Notó la ausencia de su compañero.

"Hablando de otra cosa, ¿dónde están Galen y Maia?"

"Ya sabes, esos dos se gustan tanto que nunca sabremos donde pueden estar metidos" – contestó Amir, y entonces miraron hacia atrás, y allí estaban Galen y Maia tomados de las alas caminando lentamente y muy juntos.

Blu siempre supo que entre Galen y Maia existía un ardiente deseo de amor. Galen nunca lo había mencionado ni ella tampoco, pero cada vez que se acercaban sus actitudes cambiaban, era como si una parte de Galen estuviera en Maia y viceversa.

"¡Vamos, jóvenes enamorados, muevan esas patas!" – exclamó Amir y Galen le devolvió una mirada de fastidio.

"No los molestes cuando están juntos, podrían ser más peligrosos que la reina con su arco y sus putas flechas" – dijo Blu.

Unos quince minutos después llegaron a la zona baja, pues rápidamente las bellas casas, las pintorescas plazas y los elegantes ciudadanos desaparecieron, ahora eran precarias casas (si es que se podían llamar así), plazas sucias, descuidadas y algo destruidas acompañados de desagradables ciudadanos.

"_Bienvenido al mundo real" – pensó Blu._

El Filo Negro y Amir escuchaban con atención lo que charlaban los ciudadanos mientras caminaban. Hablaban sobre la reina y sobre la presencia de los reyes aliados en Alferus. A algunos les parecía algo magnífico y consideraban que era un honor para Alferus recibir una visita tan numerosa de reyes. Otros opinaban que solo se trataba de una farsa, un fallido intento de la reina para tratar de asustar a los asesinos.

"Algunos de estos ciudadanos se merecen que les corte la lengua" – le dijo Amir a Blu, y se rieron, y, por detrás de ellos, Maia y Galen seguían con sus asuntos.

Caminaron por aproximadamente una hora hasta que por fin se encontraban cerca de su lugar de encuentro.

"Bueno, hora de ver si alguien nos está siguiendo" – murmuró Amir, y él y Blu miraron hacia todos lados para ver si eran seguidos por alguien, puesto a que lo último que necesitaban era que los soldados de la reina descubran donde se ubicaban las catacumbas del vacío.

"No hay chismosos a la vista" – dijo Blu, y entonces se acercaron a una especie de armería. Abrieron la puerta, que produjo un pequeño chirrido por la falta de lubricación.

"¿Te quedas?" – le preguntó Amir.

"Ve, Amir, yo me quedaré esperando a la futura pareja" – contestó Blu refiriéndose a su amigo Galen y a la bella Maia.

"Como quieras" – dijo, y se dirigió a unas escaleras.

Blu se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la armería y miró hacia afuera a la espera de ver alguna señal de sus amigos. Pasaron varios minutos, se estaba aburriendo, sentía la necesidad de bajar la escalera que conducía a las catacumbas del vacío y acostarse en su habitación a dormir.

Cuando estaba por marcharse, pudo ver a Galen y a Maia caminando lentamente hacia la armería. No cabía duda, ambos sentían aquel ardiente sentimiento de amor.

Los espero, sentía ganas de gritarles que apresuraran esas patas, pero no quería interrumpir, puesto a que si la reina contraía matrimonio con algún rey, esta podía ser la última vez que Maia y Galen estén juntos, no quería cargar con esa culpa.

Cerró los ojos y dio un largo bostezo, y, cuando los abrió, pudo ver que a lo lejos y por atrás de Galen y Maia había una armadura verde brillante.

"¿La reina?" – se preguntó.

Parpadeó, y ahora la reina estaba más cerca.

"¡Chicos, apresuren el paso!" – exclamó y Galen miró hacia atrás, divisando el peligro.

"Vamos adentro, rápido" – dijo Maia, con un notable temor.

Blu volvió a parpadear, y esta vez la reina estaba aún más cerca y estaba empuñando su bello arco con joyas verdes en una de sus alas, mientras que la otra se acercaba al carcaj repleta de sus mortíferas flechas dentadas.

"¡Rápido, adentro!" – gritó Blu, sacando el último puñal que le quedaba.

La reina apuntó rápidamente, ya no había nada que hacer.

"¡Abajo!" – gritó Galen.

Blu parpadeó otra vez, y la flecha gris brillante estaba volando por el aire en línea recta en dirección a Galen, quien colocó a Maia detrás de él para protegerla, pero eso no sirvió, ya que la dentada flecha lo atravesó a él y luego atravesó de largo a Maia, quien cayó muerta al instante.

La flecha empapada de sangre siguió su camino a la cabeza de Blu. Lo último que escuchó fue la cruel risa de la reina, y no llegó a darse cuenta que la flecha le había atravesado la cabeza…

* * *

**Fin…**

**Gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Jaja, mentira, no termina aquí…**

* * *

"Blu, ¿quieres dejarnos pasar, por favor?" – le preguntó Galen y Blu abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la vieja armería. Estaba aterrado, se había quedado dormido y había soñado que su amiga de la infancia lo asesinaba.

"Sí, disculpa" – dijo, y se apartó de la puerta.

"Damas primero" – le dijo Galen a Maia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y una mirada seductora, pasó la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Blu estaba sudando. Le tenía terror a su vieja amiga.

"Filo Negro, ¿te ocurre algo?" – le preguntó Galen.

"En los diez segundos que me quedé dormido en la puerta tuve una horrible pesadilla"

"Vaya, ¿y se puede saber de qué se trató?"

"Te lo digo algo resumido, la reina nos encontró, te mató a ti y a Maia de un flechazo y luego seguí yo"

"No digas más" – dijo Galen, obviamente algo alterado por escuchar que la vida de Maia era acabada por la reina – "Tranquilo, haremos todo lo posible para evitarlo, además, eres el Filo Negro, nadie podría vencerte en un duelo a muerte" – agregó – "Ni siquiera Aitor pudo vencerte"

"Aitor es un idiota, Galen, su necesidad de demostrarle a su hermano lo que vale le hizo perder la batalla" – dijo Blu en respuesta – "Además, sabes perfectamente que ella es capaz de vencerme"

"¿Ella?" – Galen no entendió.

"La reina"

"Pf, esa zorrita parece peligrosa, pero te apuesto a que solamente quiere tratar de asustarnos"

"Confiaré en lo que vi en mi pesadilla"

"Como quieras" – dijo Galen mientras cerraba la puerta de la armería y se dirigía a la escalera – "Nuestro hogar nos espera"

* * *

Blu y Galen bajaban por las escaleras que conducían a las catacumbas del vacío.

"La reina jamás encontrará este lugar" – dijo Galen con confianza – "Y si llegara a encontrarlo, ni siquiera con un ejército podrá invadirlo" – agregó.

Las catacumbas del vacío era una gigantesca catacumba que se expandía hacia abajo. Había una escalera de caracol en el centro que en algunas partes se conectaba con túneles, en donde se encontraban todos los demás asesinos.

La escalera de caracol seguía hacia abajo hasta que no se podía ver más que un vacío interminable. Por eso el lugar fue bautizado como las catacumbas del vacío.

Varios asesinos se acercaron a recibir al Filo Negro, pues era muy respetado y admirado por todos por sus inolvidables hazañas.

"Gracias, hermanos, esta cálida bienvenida es muy agradecida" – dijo Blu, haciéndoles una reverencia a sus compañeros.

"Todos te aman, Filo Negro, tu reputación te precede" – le dijo Galen.

"Pues creo que Maia es la única que no me ama, Galen" – dijo Blu en respuesta, viendo que Maia estaba en una de las conexiones de los túneles a la escalera un poco más abajo – "Mira, te está esperando"

"Entonces mejor me apresuro" – Galen bajó rápidamente los escalones esquivando con habilidad a otros asesinos que subían y bajaban por la infinita escalera.

Blu se echó a reír al ver que no paraba de tropezar con tal de reunirse con su deseada Maia. Pero la risa no duró mucho, ya que casi al llegar con Maia alguien le puso el pie, cayó y rodó por la escalera dándose un duro golpe.

"¿Qué te pasa, idiota?" – le preguntó Galen al bromista.

"¿Hay algún problema ahí abajo?" – preguntó Blu, que estaba unos escalones más arriba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien le propinó una fuerte patada desde atrás y cayó al igual que Galen.

"¡No molesten!" – exigió Maia.

"Cállate y no te metas, perra" – dijo el bromista que había tirado a Galen, un halcón que se llamaba Kent – "Asuntos de alto mando"

"El jefe quiere verlos" – dijo el que había tirado a Blu, otro halcón que se llamaba Kenzo – "Y más vale que se muevan, o lo hará mi cuchilla"

"¡Quiero verlo!" – gritó Blu desenvainando su cuchilla y atacando a Kenzo – "¡Te voy a arrancar los ojos!"

Kenzo desenvainó su arma y bloqueó las feroces tajadas que Blu quería darle.

"¡Nadie puede derrotar a los hermanos gemelos!" – gritó, y entonces Kent agarró a Blu por atrás, le estrelló la cabeza contra la pared y luego lo empujó hacia la baranda de la escalera, provocando que casi caiga al vacío. Galen entró a la pelea y se arrojó sobre Kent, derribándolo al suelo.

"¿Le dijiste perra a mi amiga, pedazo de escoria?" – le preguntó, dándole dos fuertes puñetazos en el rostro y Kenzo, que estaba detrás de él, le agarró un ala y se la dobló tanto que casi se la rompe.

Maia entró a la pelea al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Galen y al ver a Blu sangrando en el suelo. Apartó a Kenzo de un empujón y le arañó el rostro.

"¡Gah, perra!" – gritó, y echó a Maia al suelo y se colocó encima de ella – "¡Ahora vas a perder la virginidad, puta!" – agregó intentando penetrarla íntimamente, y en ese entonces apareció Amir por el túnel y vio la pelea. Inmediatamente también intervino.

"¡Kent, Kenzo, detengan esto de inmediato!" – bramó Amir sacando su espada y corriendo hacia Kenzo para evitar que viole a Maia, quien suplicaba ayuda.

Amir levantó su espada para herir a Kenzo, pero Kent se interpuso y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

"No te metas, basura" – le dijo, y Amir se levantó impulsándose hacia arriba con sus alas al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada en la mandíbula a Kent, provocando que la sangre salpique el techo del túnel.

"¡Hermano!" – exclamó Kenzo, interrumpiendo su intento de violar a Maia y atacando a Amir – "¡Vas a morir, Amir!" -

"¡Ven acá, violador enfermo, te voy a castrar!" – gritó Amir, dejando su espada en el suelo y dándose de golpes con Kenzo.

Kenzo superó a Amir en cuanto a fuerza bruta, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que caiga derrotado.

"Mi viejo rival Amir, es hora de acabarte de una vez por todas" – dijo Kenzo, y alzó su espada para decapitar a Amir.

"¡No lo creo!" – gritó Blu, recuperándose de la herida que sufrió cuando Kent le estrelló la cabeza contra la escalera – "¡Nadie se mete conmigo, NADIE!" – estaba por apuñalar en el cuello a Kenzo, pero de repente un cuchillo se clavó en su ala y gritó de dolor.

"¡Tiempo fuera!" – gritó el que arrojó el cuchillo.

"¡Líder Blight!" – exclamó Maia – "¡Es un alivio que esté aquí!" – agregó, arrodillándose donde estaba Galen, cuya ala doblada por Kenzo estaba casi partida por la mitad. Trató de calmarlo, pues estaba muy alterado.

Blight se acercó a Blu, cuya ala estaba empalada en la pared.

"¡Que les sirva de lección, damas y caballeros!" – exclamó, y señaló el cuchillo atravesando el ala de Blu – "¡No se puede empuñar un arma con un ala inutilizable!"

Kenzo se rio mientras trataba de despertar a Kent, que estaba inconsciente.

Blight agarró el cuchillo y lo sacó violentamente del ala de Blu, provocando que la sangre se desparrame por el suelo y grite de dolor.

"¡La pelea terminó, vuelvan a lo suyo!" – bramó Blight, y luego miró a Galen – "Tú" – señaló a Galen – "Y tú" – señaló a Blu – "A mi oficina, de inmediato"

"¿No ves que su ala está muy mal, Blight?" – le preguntó Maia refiriéndose al ala de Galen.

"Entre más rápido vayan a mi oficina, más rápido se recuperará de sus heridas"

"Voy a estar bien" – le dijo Galen a Maia – "Ayúdame a levantarme"

Amir se acercó y junto a Maia condujeron a Galen hacia la oficina de Blight.

Los espectadores de la pelea se dispersaron y volvieron a sus asuntos.

Blu caminó lentamente junto a Maia, Amir y al herido Galen. Le dolía la cabeza y también sentía un terrible dolor en su ala, cuya herida del cuchillo del líder Blight dejaba un rastro de sangre por detrás de él.

"Blu" – lo llamó Maia.

"¿Qué pasa, bella enamorada de Galen?" – dijo, y Galen no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Prométeme que no dejarás que Blight le haga daño, no podría vivir sin él" – dijo ella, y puso esos ojitos de súplica.

"¿Cómo podría decirte que no con esa mirada tan encantadora?" – le dijo, y sonrió – "Tranquila, mientras esté a mi lado no le pasará nada" – agregó – "Tal vez salga lastimado, pero nunca muerto"

"Gracias, Filo Negro" – dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Maia, Amir, tengo que hablar a solas con ellos" – dijo Blight cuando llegaron al final del túnel, donde estaba su oficina – "Caballeros, entren por favor"

Galen se apoyó sobre Blu y ambos entraron lentamente a la oficina de Blight.

"No me pasará nada" – le dijo Galen a Maia, le guiñó un ojo y ella le sopló un beso.

Blight cerró la puerta y Maia sintió terror de que algo le pasara a Galen.

"Tranquila, Maia, estará bien" – le dijo Amir – "Además, ¿qué otra cosa mala le podría pasar?"

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Deja un review si crees que esta historia estará mortalmente buena.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. La bella mortífera, Pt1

**¡Hola, aquí Agron!**

**Les traigo un nuevo pedazito de esta magnífica, romántica, sangrienta y algo dramática historia.**

**Bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de "Filo Negro".**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Bella Mortífera, Pt. 1.**

"¡Idiotas!" – gritó Blight, apretando el ala rota de Galen con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que grite de dolor.

"¡Blight, contrólate!" – exclamó Blu.

"¡Cierra el pico, antes de que te de una patada en las pelotas y te lo cierre yo!" – exclamó el líder – "¿Cómo se atreven a asesinar a una inocente? ¡Estoy a punto de cortarles el cuello a ambos!"

"No debíamos dejar testigos" – dijo Blu en su defensa.

"¿Y eso es excusa para tomar una vida inocente, Filo Negro? ¿O lo hiciste por tu puta sed de sangre?"

Blight tenía razón.

"Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes caballeros, y esta vez espero que no se termine ninguna vida inocente, ¿quedó claro?"

"Sí, Blight" – dijo Galen, cubriendo su ala rota.

"En la zona alta de la ciudad hay un club de baile muy popular en Alferus" – dijo Blight – "Nuestros espías informan que en ese lugar se encuentra la "Bella Mortífera" bailando para sus fans"

"¿La Bella Mortífera? ¿Y por qué ese nombre?" – preguntó Galen.

"No lo sé, lo único que sé es que está acusada por muchos asesinatos, deben acabar con esa amenaza cuanto antes" – dijo Blight en respuesta.

"¿Algo más, Blight?" – quiso saber Blu.

"También me informan de que es una hembra muy caliente, así que espero que no me informen sobre que alguno de ustedes terminó siendo padre al final de la misión, ¿comprendieron?"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Excelente, y tú" – señaló a Galen – "Vete al tercer túnel a que te curen el ala, que estés herido no te salvará de esta misión"

* * *

**Un rato después…**

"Blight nos dio una nueva misión" – le dijo Blu a Amir.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Tenemos que ejecutar a la Bella Mortífera" – respondió.

"Uy, pues no les será sencillo" – comentó Amir – "Esa hembra está de diez puntos y es muy seductora, tratará de enamorarlos con su belleza para derrotarlos"

"No te preocupes por nosotros, Amir" – le dijo Blu, tocándole el hombro – "La derrotaremos"

"No estoy preocupado por ti, estoy preocupado por Maia y Galen" – informó Amir y señaló a la pareja, que estaba conversando no muy lejos.

"Maia debe temer que la Bella Mortífera enamore a Galen y la haga olvidarse de ella" – dijo Blu.

"Exacto" – afirmó Amir – "La Bella Mortífera es una hembra muy caliente y tramposa, en cuanto caigas en su trampa, ya no podrás salir"

"No caeremos" – dijo Blu, se levantó, se despidió de Amir y caminó hacia donde estaba la pareja.

"Tranquila, tú eres el único amor de mi vida, ¿entendido?" – le preguntó Galen a Maia.

"Entendido" – respondió ella, y se dieron un beso – "Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?"

"Volveré cuanto antes para estar contigo" – dijo Galen en respuesta, y ella le besó el ala vendada.

"Tú también, Blu, cuídate mucho" – dijo, y lo abrazó.

"Descuida, bella enamorada de Galen, volveremos sanos y salvos" – dijo, correspondiéndole el abrazo – "Galen, hay que irnos"

Maia y Galen se despidieron con otro beso. Los dos compañeros se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que conducían a la superficie.

* * *

**La noche de ese mismo día…**

Blu y Galen se acercaron a la puerta del club en donde se ubicaba su nueva víctima: la Bella Mortífera.

En la puerta se ubicaba un gran guardia, además de todos los soldados que patrullaban los alrededores.

"Galen, tienes el ala rota, ¿estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme en esta misión?" – le preguntó Blu – "No será fácil asesinar a una prostituta frente a todos sus alocados fans"

"Un ala rota no evitará que disfrute ver a esa puta desnuda y muriendo ante mis ojos" – respondió Galen – "Además, me muero por ver ese trasero moviéndose, no le digas a Maia"

"Ni una palabra" – dijo Blu, y se acercaron al guardia – "Soy el primo del dueño del club"

"Adelante" – le dijo, y el Filo Negro entró al edificio – "¿Y tú, ala lastimada?" – señaló a Galen.

"Soy el amigo del primo del dueño" – contestó Galen y señaló a Blu, que estaba perdiéndose entre las aves que estaban bailando u observando a las sensuales bailarinas con sus exóticos y provocativos bailes.

"¿Puedes demostrarlo?" – le preguntó el tipo.

"Claro" – Galen miró a Blu, ya estaba en medio de todo el ruido, era imposible que lo escuchara – "¿Y si te consigo una cita con una muy bella chiquilla?" – le preguntó al guardia.

"Fuera de mi vista"

* * *

Blu caminaba por el club esquivando muchas aves que bailaban alocadamente. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de su víctima, pero lo único que veía eran aves ebrias bailando o teniendo sexo en público en las esquinas. La música y las potentes luces lo aturdían y lo cegaban.

Se detuvo a observar el lugar. No encontraba a su víctima en ningún lado. Sea quien sea, era una amenaza peligrosa que debía de ser exterminada de la faz de este mundo.

Escuchó unos gritos al otro lado del club, así que rápidamente se movió hasta allá.

Había muchísimos machos apretados en una gran ronda esperando a que pase algo. Estaban tan apretados que prácticamente parecía una orgía gay.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – le preguntó Blu a uno de aquellos machos.

"Ya casi es la hora de que la Bella Mortífera haga su presentación diaria" – contestó, y por su tono de voz podría decirse que estaba muy emocionado.

"¿Y qué tiene de bueno eso?"- insistió Blu.

"Ya lo verás" – respondió el otro, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la música empezó a sonar otra vez y todos gritaron.

El suelo que estaba dentro de la ronda comenzó a abrirse y de abajo comenzó a subir un escenario.

El macho que estaba al lado de Blu también comenzó a gritar, aturdiéndolo.

"¡Querido público, denle una calurosa bienvenida a la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo!" – bramó una voz – "¡La Bella Mortífera con su traje de conejito!"

El escenario terminó de subir, y, sobre él, se encontraba la Bella Mortífera vestida con dos orejas de conejito en la cabeza, una prenda negra muy ajustada que le cubría el pecho y una pollera muy corta.

Blu se rió, pues era patético, pero a la vez muy provocativo.

La chica comenzó a danzar con movimientos elegantes y lentos, pero luego, a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzaban a hacerse provocativos, casi diciéndote que la toques, pues arqueaba su espalda y amagaba querer levantar su cola frente a sus fans, que pedían eso a los gritos.

La Bella Mortífera fijó sus ojos en Blu, y desde la otra punta del escenario comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba él.

Empezó a bailar frente a él y en una ocasión el sopló un beso, ruborizándolo.

"¡Qué tipo afortunado!" – exclamó un macho, y Blu lo miró – "¡Te está invitando a bailar con ella!"

Blu no le hizo caso y volvió a mirar a la Bella Mortífera. Estaba dándole la espalda, y lentamente comenzó a arquear su espalda hasta quedar a noventa grados. Lo estaba invitando.

"¡Tienes que aprovechar, es una oportunidad única!" – le dijo otro macho.

"No estoy interesado" – dijo Blu, y entonces la Bella Mortífera, que estaba arqueada a noventa grados, levantó su cola y todos gritaron de la emoción – "Bueno, vaya que esta puta está de diez" – agregó, observando que una suave tela le cubría el coño. Por un momento sintió que su cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso y comenzó a ser atraído por la Bella Mortífera, que estaba regalándole esa provocativa posición a Blu. Lo estaba atrayendo.

"¡Eres mi héroe, hermano!" – exclamó otro macho, sacándolo del trance – "¡Casi nunca levanta la cola, y de repente llegas tú y lo hace, eres único!" – agregó, y todos lo aclamaron.

"Gracias" – le dijo Blu, y cuando miró de nuevo la pose de la Bella Mortífera se sintió atraído de nuevo – "Tengo que irme" – inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue al otro lado del club, donde la situación era más tranquila.

Se quedó parado en medio de la luz que proyectaba algún potente aparato.

Se cruzó una hembra frente a él y se quedó observándolo.

"Hola" – lo saludó, y se acercó a él.

"Hola" – dijo Blu.

"¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, chico misterioso?" – le preguntó la chica, se dio la vuelta y movió su cola de izquierda a derecha.

La chica venía vestida con una hermosa túnica blanca que era transparente a la altura del pecho y del vientre. Esa chica era demasiado joven, sin duda alguna era manipulada por la Bella Mortífera.

"Disculpa, mi bella dama, estoy ocupado" – contestó Blu, intentando ignorar sin éxito la belleza que se le estaba entregando – "Ve a buscar otros niños con los que puedas jugar, ¿vale?"

"Vamos, no seas tímido, la pasaremos bien" – le dijo la chica, tomándolo de las alas y llevándoselo a un lugar más privado.

"En serio, dama mía, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo" – insistió Blu, sintiendo la necesidad de sacar sus puñales y cortarle las alas a la chica. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, no porque la pareciera cruel, sino porque había demasiado público.

"Conozco un lugar seguro para que podamos divertirnos" – la chica siguió insistiendo y lo arrastró hacia una puerta – "Al atravesar esta puerta, entrarás en el cielo del amor"

"No existe el cielo del amor" – dijo Blu – "Ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, bella dama, tienes que dejarme ir"

La chica no le hizo caso, abrió la puerta y arrastró a Blu dentro de una habitación marrón llena de cortinas y grandes sillones. Había lámparas por todas partes, no había un rincón al que le faltara luz. Sin duda alguna, si había un lugar donde tener relaciones éste era perfecto.

"No pretendas que tendré relaciones contigo" – le advirtió, y la chica se puso a llorar – "¿Y ahora qué tienes?"

"Filo Negro, tienes que salvarme" – le dijo la chica.

"¿Salvarte? ¿Salvarte de qué, dama mía? ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?" – Blu la bombardeó a preguntas.

"Todas nosotras conocemos tu identidad" – dijo, y entonces aparecieron más jóvenes. Detrás de las cortinas, detrás de las sillones, o simplemente ocultas detrás de las lámparas. Todas eran muy jóvenes, quizás adolescentes. Estaban todas vestidas con la misma túnica blanca que la chica que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

"Filo Negro, ¿puedes salvarnos?" – le preguntó otra joven.

Algo estaba pasando aquí. Algo extraño. Algo malévolo y que venía de una fuerte perversión.

"Haré lo que pueda, hija" – le dijo el Filo Negro – "Díganme, jovencitas, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"La Bella Mortífera nos está sometiendo para sus juegos" – informó una chica – "Nos hace llevarles machos ingenuos a su cama para que ella se los coma sin antes realizar sus juegos previos"

"¿Juegos previos?" – preguntó Blu sin entender.

"Los hipnotiza, generalmente para tener relaciones"

"Vaya puta" – murmuró Blu, y se rieron – "¿Cómo la detengo?"

"Es mortal como cualquier otro ser vivo, pero debes evitar mirarla a los ojos, o a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, porque te hipnotizará, tendrá sexo contigo y luego te comerá vivo" – respondió una joven, y Blu recordó cuando la Bella Mortífera le levantó la cola frente a sus ojos, se sintió atraído, casi hipnotizado.

"¡Se comió a mi hermano mayor!" – gritó una chica, sentándose en una silla y llorando mientras que otras dos trataban de tranquilizarla.

"La información que me están dando me será muy útil en mi batalla contra la Bella Mortífera, jóvenes" – dijo el Filo Negro.

"Tienes que derrotarla antes de que más chicas sean sometidas al igual que nosotras" – dijo otra – "Solamente con su muerte seremos liberadas"

"¿Liberadas? ¿Y por qué no se van y ya?" – preguntó Blu, y antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, de repente todas miraron hacia el suelo – "¿Jóvenes? ¿Les ocurre algo?"

"¿Quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo, chico misterioso?" – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Blu no entendió.

"Vamos, no seas tímido, la pasaremos bien" – dicho esto todas las chicas miraron fijamente a Blu. Tenían los ojos totalmente rosados, era como si alguien las estuviera controlando a control remoto o algo así.

Blu retrocedió y sacó sus puñales.

"¡Deben resistir!" – exclamó el Filo Negro – "¡Pronto las liberaré de su prisión!"

"Conozco un lugar seguro para que podamos divertirnos" – dijeron todos a la vez, avanzando hacia Blu y arrinconándolo contra la puerta.

"¡Juro por mi difunta madre y por mi difunto padre que las liberaré, jóvenes!" – exclamó Blu, abrió la puerta y del otro lado se encontraba el guardia de seguridad de que estaba vigilando la entrada al club. También tenía los ojos totalmente rosados.

El guardia sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave.

Blu miró hacia atrás, y vio que las chicas se acercaban lentamente.

"¡Atrás, demonios!" – advirtió, mostrando sus puñales.

Por tal miedo que tuvieran las chicas, sabían que Blu no se atrevería a lastimarlas, pues ellas eran inocentes. La Bella Mortífera era su objetivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las chicas se abalanzarán sobre él y comenzaran a golpearlo salvajemente, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

**¡Vaya! ¡Este capítulo estuvo mortal!**

**¿Qué pasará con el Filo Negro?**

**¡Estén atentos para cuando llegue el séptimo capítulo de "Filo Negro"!**

**Deja un review si crees que esta historia está mortalmente buena y si crees que la Bella Mortífera debe ser asesinada de una forma monstruosa.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. La bella mortífera, Pt2

**¡Hey, hey, hey!**

**Aquí Agron en un nuevo capítulo de "Filo Negro", una historia que seguro les gustará a muchos.**

**Sin nada que decir, bienvenidos al séptimo capítulo de esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Bella Mortífera, Pt.2**

Cuando Blu despertó descubrió que estaba en una especie de calabozo y sus alas estaban encadenadas a la pared.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pues había recibido una golpiza por parte de una turba de jóvenes hace no mucho rato.

"¿Hola?" – habló, pero no recibió respuesta – "¿Hola?"

Esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta que estaba frente a él para que lo liberase.

"¡Hola!" – gritó, y nadie respondió – "¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Necesito algo de ayuda por aquí!"

Esperó varias horas, las alas también le empezaban a doler, pues estaba colgando de ellas desde hacía mucho rato.

"¡Carcelero, tengo derecho a defenderme, exijo un juicio justo por mis crímenes!" – gritó, y, por las siguientes dos horas, comenzó a creer que la reina le había tendido una trampa para atraparlo, y que justo en este momento se dirigía hacia este lugar para ejecutarlo – "¡Reina, si en este día terminarás con mi vida, le pido que lo haga rápido!" – en este momento de necesidad, lo único que deseaba era morir.

"¡Silencio, Filo Negro!" – gritó una voz femenina – "¡Me encargaré de ti luego!"

"¿Quién eres, dama desconocida?" – preguntó Blu – "¡Exijo verte!"

"¡He dicho silencio!" – repitió la voz, y entonces algo le quemó los ojos y lo hizo chillar de dolor.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo, desconocida?" – le preguntó Blu, viendo que su visión estaba algo borrosa y sus ojos gritaban por el ardor.

"Es un método para que te calles, no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo, porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable"

Pasó cerca de otra media hora hasta que desde el otro lado de la puerta del calabozo empezaron a escucharse unas voces. Una masculina y otra femenina.

"¡Aquí, por aquí!" – gritó Blu – "¡Sáquenme de esta prisión!" – sus ojos comenzaron a arder de nuevo y gritó de dolor, provocando que le ardan aún más, así que se obligó a cerrar su pico y aguantar el dolor en silencio, lo que parecía aún más doloroso.

Las voces seguían escuchándose, aunque donde estaba Blu eran inentendibles las palabras que decían aquellos desconocidos.

En un momento le pareció que las voces se habían callado, pero entonces empezó a escuchar gemidos femeninos que provenían desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Señorita! ¿Puede escucharme?" – preguntó Blu en voz alta, rezando para que sus ojos no se quemen.

"¡No interrumpas, tonto, lo vas a arruinar!" – le dijo la voz.

"¿Arruinar qué, voz fantasmal?"

No hubo respuesta por parte de la voz, pero del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un fuerte gemido y la voz femenina gritó: "¡Sí, sí, así, esto es increíble!"

"¡Dejen de tener sexo y vengan a sacarme de esta pocilga!" – gritó Blu y los ojos le quemaron.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" – Blu escuchó con claridad la voz del desconocido.

"No le des importancia, sigue" – dijo la voz femenina, y volvieron a escucharse los gemidos.

Pasaron alrededor de otros treinta minutos en esa prisión hasta que por fin se escuchó un fuerte y último gemido femenino, que indicaba que el encuentro sexual había terminado.

"Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz" – alcanzó a decir la voz femenina.

"Tú también me has hecho muy feliz, ¿podremos repetirlo algún día?" – preguntó la voz masculina.

"¿Algún día? ¡Lo haremos todas las noches!" – respondió la chica.

"Suena excitante" – comentó el tipo.

"Pero ahora te tienes que quedar conmigo por esta noche" – dijo la voz femenina.

"Lo siento, no puedo quedarme"

"¿Y quién dijo que podías elegir?" – dicho esto empezaron a escucharse unos ruidos, y de repente, la voz masculina comenzó a gritar – "¡Te quedarás conmigo quieras o no, y te quedarás para siempre dentro de mí!" – al cabo de unos segundos los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

La chica se rio.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Blu escuchó que alguien caminaba hacia la puerta de la prisión.

"¡Ayuda, por mis ancestros, sáquenme de aquí!"

La puerta de la prisión se abrió, pero por la oscuridad no se podía ver quien estaba parado ahí.

"¿Algún problema por aquí?" – preguntó la propietaria de la voz femenina.

"¡Señorita, necesito ayuda, me tienen encerrado contra mi voluntad!"

"Y así es como te quiero, mi amado cautivo" – dijo la voz, y entonces la chica caminó fuera de la oscuridad hasta que la luz de la enrejada y minúscula ventana que estaba arriba en la pared dejo que la luz de la luna ilumine todo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, era una chica.

Ella estaba totalmente cubierta con una gran túnica. Lo único que podía verse era su pico, que era pequeño y marrón.

"¿Quién eres, desconocida?" – exigió saber Blu.

"Bella Mortífera a tu servicio, querido mío" – respondió ella – "Me alegra que esta noche seas mi invitado especial"

"¿Invitado especial, querida?" – preguntó el Filo Negro – "Exijo mi inmediata liberación"

"No estás en condiciones de elegir, querido" – dijo la Bella Mortífera – "Te tengo un regalo especial, Filo Negro, un regalo por el que cualquier macho daría lo que fuese"

"¿Y qué regalo es ese, Bella Mortífera? ¿Una llave para escapar de esta prisión, tal vez?"

La Bella Mortífera se echó a reír con ganas.

"Oh, Filo Negro, me excita tanto que me hagas reír, simplemente es un honor tenerte cautivo aquí para que yo esté feliz" – comentó la chica – "Pero deberás hacer más que hacerme reír si quieres sobrevivir esta noche, mi deseado asesino"

"Aceptaré tus condiciones, Bella Mortífera, pero te lo advierto, cuando sea libre te arrepentirás por tus crímenes" – dijo Blu, mirando seriamente al lugar en donde estarían sus ojos, que estaban escondidos detrás de la capucha de su túnica.

"En ese caso, Filo Negro, también puedo decirte lo mismo, cuando seas libre te arrepentirás por todos tus crueles y despiadados asesinatos"

Blu chasqueó la lengua.

"¿Lo ves, mi apuesto prisionero? No somos tan diferentes" – comentó ella, y se dio la vuelta – "Tú lo haces en nombre de la justicia, y yo lo hago en nombre de mis deseos"

"Tus deseos son únicamente sexuales y enfermizos" – dijo Blu – "No puedes comparar mis acciones con las tuyas, ¡las mías son completamente en nombre de la justicia!"

"La justicia y el sexo, podríamos tardar años en hacer una comparación entre ambas palabras, para mí la justicia no existe"

"Es por eso que cuando sea libre te sacaré esos malévolos ojos que tienes, Bella Mortífera"

"¿Ah, sí?" – dijo ella, y entonces volvió a darse vuelta y miró a Blu – "Te propongo un juego, si ganas, podrás irte y podrás sacarme los ojos, pero si pierdes, te quedarás conmigo para siempre para satisfacerme en todo lo que quiera"

"Juego aceptado" – dijo Blu con cara desafiante – "Exijo conocer las reglas de tu juego"

"Uy, mi deseado Filo Negro, no te apresures, tengo que terminar mi discurso" – dijo la chica, comenzando a sentirse excitada – "Cuando pierdas te dejaré en esta prisión hasta que te pudras, pero antes de que pase eso, podré hacer lo que quiera contigo, me divertiré jugando con tu fuerte y joven cuerpo. Serás mi compañero de baile en el escenario del club, y también serás mi compañero en mi cama, te convertirás en mi esclavo sexual, Filo Negro, no podrás evitar tu derrota"

"El juego aún no comienza bruja, y por mis altas capacidades de lucha, me temo que serás derrotada y tendré tus ojos colgando de mis cuchillos en muy poco tiempo"

"Ufff, me excita mucho el saber que estás muy confiado, Filo Negro"

"Adelante, bruja, las reglas"

"Antes de decirte esas cosas, debo informarte de que jugaremos a mi juego favorito, Filo Negro" – advirtió la Bella Mortífera – "Es un juego que lo he jugado durante mucho tiempo con muchos machos antes que tú, y jamás alguno llegó a vencerme, ni siquiera ha estado cerca"

"Basta de charlas, malvada criatura" – dijo Blu – "Es hora de que te deshagas de estas molestas cadenas, Bella Mortífera, pues la hora de combatir a muerte ha llegado"

"¿Combatir? ¿Y quién habló de combatir?" – preguntó la chica.

"¿Y cómo jugaremos tu juego?"

"Eso es lo que quería decirte" – dijo ella con voz sensual, se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo – "Lo único que debes hacer, Filo Negro, es sobrevivir a mi mortal capacidad de seducción, ¿podrás lograrlo?"

"He visto muchas y bellas jóvenes en mi vida, bruja, y ninguna me ha provocado ni siquiera la más mínima señal de erección, estás perdida"

Ella se echó a reír.

"Me alegra de que por fin tendré un rival honorable, y en un futuro no muy lejano serás un compañero digno de mi belleza. Prometo que en mi cama solo seremos tú y yo, ¿qué te parece, Filo Negro? Tener relaciones con la hembra más hermosa del mundo, ¿puedes imaginarlo?"

"Tus trucos no funcionan" – dijo Blu.

"Por favor, Filo Negro, debes imaginarlo, tú y yo compartiendo la misma cama" – le susurró ella en el oído – "Todas las noches haremos el amor, todas las noches quedaremos exhaustos de tanto amor, todas las noches esperaremos a que llegue la siguiente con tal de volver a tener relaciones, ¿puedes imaginarlo?" – susurró ella, casi babeándose – "Todas las noches estaré más que lista para cuando tú entres a mi vientre, seremos la pareja perfecta"

Blu sintió un cosquilleo y comenzó a sentir una presencia ahí abajo.

"Maldita puta, tus trucos no darán resultado"

"Veo que eres un rival muy duro" – dijo ella, manoseándolo en donde él menos quería – "Espero a que te prepares para la segunda ronda"

"¿Segunda ronda, Bella Mortífera?" – preguntó Blu, admirando en secreto la sensación que sentía al estar siendo manoseado por ella, la hembra más hermosa del mundo.

"Sí, mi futuro amante, la segunda ronda está por comenzar" – dijo, y entonces se sacó la capucha de la cabeza, revelando una hermosísima cara azul con unos exóticos ojos cuyos iris eran rosados como la flor – "En unos minutos no tendré más ropa, podrás admirarme desnuda, podrás mirarme, tocarme, besarme, saborearme, penetrarme, todo lo que te imagines" – agregó, y se llevó las alas a su entrepierna mientras se relamía.

Ella comenzó a acariciarse con furia su parte íntima.

"Si crees que estaré dispuesto a tener relaciones contigo, estás equivocada, Bella Mortífera, serás vencida en nombre de la justicia" – se defendió Blu firmemente, pero de todas formas no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría cuando la Bella Mortífera esté totalmente desnuda frente a él. Sus instintos lo obligarían a cometer una locura. Una locura que podría costarle la victoria del juego.

Ella ya había comenzado con la capucha, ¿qué seguiría después?

"Filo Negro, antes de que puedas admirar mi maravilloso cuerpo, debemos buscar una arena de batalla decente" – dijo ella mientras se acariciaba su tesoro por debajo de la túnica.

"¿Una arena de batalla decente?" – preguntó Blu, quien ya estaba comenzando a excitarse – "¿Cómo cuál?"

Ella sonrió y de repente comenzó a reírse diabólicamente.

"¡Has hecho la pregunta mágica, mi amor!" – gritó ella y comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras seguía con su risa diabólica.

"¡Bella Mortífera!" – gritó Blu al ver que los ojos de su atacante comenzaban a brillar con un fuerte rosa – "¿Cuál será la arena de batalla?"

"¡Tu mente!" – gritó ella, y entonces Blu se perdió en sus bellos ojos rosas que brillaban intensamente – "¡Estás hipnotizado, ahora me permitirás viajar a tu mente!" – exclamó – "¡Estás perdido, Filo Negro, JAJAJAJAJA!"

* * *

**¡Wow! ¡La batalla entre el Filo Negro y la Bella Mortífera ha comenzado!**

**¡Blu se encuentra en una gran desventaja y corre un gran peligro! ¿Podrá salvarse?**

**Denle apoyo al Filo Negro dejando un review para alentarlo a seguir adelante en su nueva y legendaria batalla contra una rival tan poderosa.**

**¡Recuerden, cada review es un apoyo para el Filo Negro!**

**Hasta la próxima, esperen el siguiente episodio.**


	8. La bella mortífera, Pt3

**Buenas, aquí Zir Agron en un nuevo pedazito de este cuentito.**

**Bienvenidos al esperado y deseado octavo capítulo de "Filo Negro".**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La bella mortífera, Pt.3**

Blu estaba exhausto. Había perdido todas sus fuerzas, la realidad era cierta, estaba en un serio problema, pues la Bella Mortífera no era una rival cualquiera, se trataba de una bruja manipuladora de mentes.

"Filo Negro…" – susurró ella – "Tienes una mente tan excitante…" – le lamió el pico y lo abrazó aún estando encadenado a la pared.

"Bella Mortífera, en el nombre de mis ancestros juro que serás derrotada, sea yo o sea otro, serás vencida" – le dijo Blu, resistiéndose a recibir el placer que Bella Mortífera quería darle – "Tu poder no puede compararse con el poder de la justicia"

"Oh, Filo Negro, que palabras tan sabias" – dijo ella, y se tocó el tesoro – "¿Ya podemos irnos a tu mente?"

"Acepto tu desafío, cuando quieras" – dijo él, y entonces Bella Mortífera volvió a hacer rosados sus ojos e hipnotizó a Blu.

"Cumplirás mis fantasías en el lugar más horroroso del mundo, tu mente"

Blu se quedó dormido.

* * *

La reina Perla se encontraba sentada en su escritorio cerca de la puerta que llevaba al balcón que permitía ver todo el reino.

Se encontraba ocupada realizando papeleos. Se trataban de asuntos del reino: quejas, solicitudes y otras cosas.

Estaba cansada, sentía la necesidad de acostarse en su cama a dormir pensando en que al día siguiente tendría audiencias con muchos reyes del mundo de Utalur. Estaba nerviosa, y, por otra parte, emocionada.

Perla seguía pensando en el rey de Míresis, pues su reino era muy poderoso y respetado por todos. Ella quería lo mismo para el suyo, quería poder y respeto.

Sin embargo, también pensó en el rey del tecnológico reino de Erasus, que también buscaba casarse con ella.

La reina presentía que ambos reyes deseaban contraer matrimonio con ella no solo para tener bellos descendientes, si no que también querían hacerlo para unir fuerzas y destruir a sus contrincantes.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" – dijo ella, la puerta se abrió y apareció el señor Febe – "Señor Febe, ¿qué hace despierto a estas horas?"

"Debería preguntarle lo mismo, mi reina" – dijo Febe en respuesta – "Necesita descansar, bella reina, le espera un largo día de audiencias"

"Agradezco tu preocupación, Febe" – dijo ella con cariño – "Pero debes dejar de preocuparte por mí, son mis obligaciones como reina"

"¿Segura?" – dijo él, inseguro.

"Palabra de reina" – contestó Perla, llevándose el ala al corazón.

Febe asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Posteriormente cerró lentamente la puerta.

Perla se acarició las sienes y lloró un poco antes de guardar sus papeleos en los cajones del escritorio y dirigirse a su habitación real, que se encontraba casi al lado de su oficina.

Cogió sus llaves y caminó lentamente fuera de su oficina mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave y caminó hacia su habitación rogando en que en un futuro muy lejano todo pueda estar en paz y en orden.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y un agradable fresco la invadió, su ventana estaba abierta para refrescar la habitación.

Bostezó, se dirigió hacia la cómoda y se miró al espejo. No estaba tan linda como lo era antes de convertirse en la reina, sus ocupaciones la tenían tan ocupado que incluso se olvidaba de cuidarse a sí misma.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se miró de nuevo, definitivamente no, no estaba como antes. Estaba muy desprolija.

Se apresuró en entrar a la ducha para darse un baño, y, más tarde, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, rezando para que algún día su reino pudiera dormir sin temer por el Filo Negro o cualquier otro enemigo.

* * *

Blu despertó en el fondo de un largo túnel iluminado de unas blancas luces que colgaban del techo.

Sus cadenas ya no estaban, las alas no le dolían y el ardor en sus ojos se había ido.

"Por mis letales cuchillas, ¿dónde estoy?" – preguntó en voz alta.

"En el lugar más terrorífico del mundo" – contestó la voz de la Bella Mortífera – "La mente del asesino más cruel que haya existido, ¿crees que exista otro lugar aún más horroroso?"

Blu no respondió nada, pues era cierto, su mente era la más horrorosa del mundo. Llena de muertes, sangre, cabezas cortadas y mutilaciones.

"¿Y qué pretendes, Bella Mortífera?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Limpiar mi mente de las atrocidades que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida? ¿Devolverme el afecto de mi ex mejor amiga, que por casualidad ahora quiere matarme?"

"La vida está llena de misterios, al igual que tu mente, Filo Negro" – dijo Bella Mortífera – "Percibo odio en tu interior, tienes casi un incontrolable deseo de matarme, me odias, pero también te odias a ti mismo"

"¡No juegues conmigo, bruja, sal de mi mente!" – gritó Blu – "¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡Sientes amor por tus amigos! ¡Estás preocupado por Galen, quieres que sobreviva para que viva junto a su novia!" – exclamó ella – "¡Un asesino que siente amor, eres débil!"

Blu se puso de pie y caminó por el interminable túnel mientras escuchaba la voz de la Bella Mortífera cada vez era más fuerte. Su risa, su cruel risa lo asustaba.

"¿Tienes miedo, Filo Negro?" – preguntó, y dejó escapar una risita – "¿Tienes miedo por lo que puedes llegar a ver?"

"Mis recuerdos son dolorosos, bruja, y tu jamás podrás volverlos aún más dolorosos"

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Filo Negro?" – preguntó la bruja – "¿Quieres que te haga recordar cómo perdiste a tu mejor amiga?"

"Atrévete a husmear en los recuerdos que tengo sobre ella y provocarás mi infinita ira" – le advirtió, y, en ese entonces, una imagen se creó en la mitad del túnel. Era una especie de ilusión.

En esa ilusión estaba Blu hablando con Blight muchos años atrás.

"La justicia te necesita" – le dijo Blight a Blu – "Los criminales deben ser ejecutados como se merecen, con la muerte"

"¿Qué debo hacer para traer la justicia al reino, gran líder?" – le preguntó Blu a Blight mientras se arrodillaba y le hacía una reverencia.

"Para demostrarme que eres digno de llevar tal responsabilidad, debes realizar tu primera tarea aplicando la justicia a quien se la merezca"

"Estoy a tus órdenes" – dijo Blu.

La ilusión se volvió borrosa, y, luego de unos segundos, volvió a tomar forma.

Era un día horrible, había una fuerte tormenta y el cielo parecía venirse debajo de tantos truenos y relámpagos.

Se escucharon unos fuertes gritos femeninos que expresaban dolor y agonía.

Era Blu, quien acababa de apuñalar a una chica en el pecho.

"Perdóname, debía hacerlo" – le dijo a la chica, quien pocos segundos después falleció.

Blu sostuvo el cuchillo y lo sacó lentamente del pecho de la ya ahora muerta chica.

"¿Blu?" – lo llamó alguien por atrás y él se dio vuelta, descubriendo a su mejor amiga.

"¿Perla? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó.

"Venía siguiéndote desde hace rato, te llamé muchas veces, pero por la lluvia no me escuchaste" – respondió la chica, y entonces vio el cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía su amigo – "Blu, ¿estás herido? ¿Qué te pasó?"

Blu no respondió, simplemente dejó caer el ensangrentado cuchillo al suelo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras las fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaban a helarlo.

"¿Qué tienes, Blu?" – Perla se acercó a él, y entonces vio el cadáver de la chica – "¡Blu! ¿Pero qué hiciste?"

"¡Perdóname, por favor, no quise hacerlo!" – sollozó él, abrazándola – "¡No le digas a tu madre, me cortará la cabeza!"

"¡Blu, era mi hermanita!" – gritó ella, apartándolo y abrazando el cadáver de su fallecida hermanita – "¡La mataste, asesino!"

Antes de que Blu pudiera decir algo al respecto, dos guardia armados estaban pasando por ahí.

"¡Guardias!" – gritó Perla – "¡Ayuda!"

"¡Princesa!" – gritó uno de los guardias, que se llamaba Astor.

"¡Ahí vamos!" – gritó el otro, que se llamaba Aitor.

"¡Es un asesino, mátenlo!" – Perla señaló a Blu, y los dos guardias comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Blu corría por su vida por las calles de Alferus. No había nadie en las calles por la fuerte tormenta. Se resbaló más de una vez y los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca.

"¡Asesino, enfrenta tu juicio!" – gritó Astor – "¡No escaparás!"

"¡No!" – exclamó Blu, y entonces se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo. Aitor se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle el rostro.

"¡Mataste a la princesa Ailyn, tu pena será una lenta y dolorosa muerte!" – bramó Aitor, quien estaba sujetándolo mientras Astor comenzaba a introducir su espada en el pecho de Blu, quien gritaba de dolor.

"¡Grita, asesino, grita por tu vida!" – la espada de Astor estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el corazón de Blu, pero entonces, una nube de humo se esparció por todos lados.

"¡Mis ojos, me queman!" – exclamó Aitor, a la vez que Astor daba sablazos por todos lados.

Blu sintió que alguien lo sujetaba y se lo llevaba.

Pasó un minuto hasta que el terror terminó. Blu abrió sus ojos y vio a Blight.

"Tranquilo, muchacho, esos dos matones no te harán nada" – le dijo Blight, dándole palmadas en el hombro – "Esa herida se infectará, muchacho, hemos de ser rápidos si queremos salvarte"

Blu se puso de pie, y vio que atrás de Blight estaban otras tres jóvenes aves.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – preguntó.

"Son nuevos reclutas, al igual que tú, acaban de realizar su primer acto de justicia" – contestó el líder.

"Soy Galen" – saludó uno de los jóvenes.

"Amir" – dijo el otro.

"¿Y tú?" – le preguntó Blu a la chica.

Ella no respondió, tenía una expresión de horror y tenía sangre en sus alas. Era evidente, su primer acto de justicia le afectó bastante.

"Di tu nombre, querida, no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada" – le dijo Galen.

"Maia" – murmuró ella.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, se escucharon unos gritos masculinos a lo lejos.

"¿Cómo que escapó?" – preguntó el rey Haakon – "¡El maldito se llevó la vida de mi hija menor, quiero a todas nuestras tropas buscándolo, quiero su cabeza colgando de mi pared, quiero descuartizarlo en la plaza de ejecuciones!"

"Lo encontraremos, alteza, en nombre de Ailyn, juro que encontraremos al asesino, o moriremos en el intento"

La imagen se volvió borrosa y, luego de unos segundos, volvió a tomar claridad.

Era el atardecer, todavía estaba lloviendo. La noticia del asesinato de Ailyn ya se había difundido por todo el reino en tan solo unas horas.

Blu estaba sentado cerca de una plaza con juegos infantiles. Ahí era donde él y Perla se encontraban de niños para jugar y de adolescentes para hablar.

Estaba encapuchado con su nueva túnica de justiciero. Tenía la mirada permanentemente hacia abajo, no se podía permitir mostrar su rostro en la ciudad.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él. Tenía las alas en sus cuchillos, y entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro.

Se dio vuelta y vio a otra ave que también estaba encapuchada. Era ella, su mejor amiga, venía vestida con una túnica negra que mostraba su estado de ánimo.

"Perla…" – murmuró él, levantándose del empapado asiento de piedra en el cual estaba sentado.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo siento mucho… nunca supe que tenías una hermanita, si hubiera sabido que ella era…"

"¿Y si no hubiera sido mi hermanita la hubieras matado igual?" – lo interrumpió ella, y Blu agachó la mirada – "Eso creí" – agregó, y lloró de nuevo.

Blu estaba por hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Blu la abrazó y apretó el beso.

"Tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez" – le dijo ella, y entonces lo apartó – "Ahora somos enemigos, Blu"

"Pero creí que…"

"¡Guardias!" – gritó ella, y entonces unos arqueros comenzaron a dispararle desde el otro lado de la plaza.

Blu salió corriendo, y por el fuerte viento, las flechas desviaron su camino y terminaron clavadas en las paredes.

"¡Enfrenta tu juicio, asesino!" – gritó Perla, sacando su arco y dejando volar una flecha que casi le atraviesa el cráneo a Blu – "¡Voy a matarte, asesino!"

Blu dobló una esquina, y antes de seguir corriendo miró hacia atrás para ver que otra flecha se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

"Adiós, amiga mía" – murmuró él, luego se fue corriendo y la flecha se clavó justo donde estaba su cabeza.

La ilusión terminó. Blu estaba llorando, no por la tristeza, si no por la furia que sentía. Había cometido el peor error de su vida al unirse a Blight. Deseaba no haberlo hecho, ya que de no haberlo hecho ahora probablemente estaría en el trono junto a su reina.

Blu había caído en una depresión un tiempo después de haber asesinado a Ailyn, no solo por acabar con una vida que tal vez haya sido inocente, si no que también se sentía así por descubrir que su amiga sentía amor por él, y por un cuchillo ensangrentado lo había arruinado todo. El rey Haakon y la reina Delia querían su cabeza, y ahora ellos fallecidos ese deseo de matarlo había pasado a la reina Perla y a su marido, a quien ella elegiría en poco tiempo.

"¿Por qué lloras, Filo Negro?" – le preguntó la voz de la Bella Mortífera – "¿Te molesta que husmee en tus recuerdos más íntimos?"

Blu se arrodilló y siguió llorando. Ella era lo único por lo que podía vivir, y ahora la había perdido, perdido para siempre. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, también se sentía furioso con Blight, ya que él nunca se había imaginado que su líder le había ordenado matar a la princesa Ailyn, hermana menor de la ahora reina Perla. De haberlo sabido, él jamás había hecho caso de llevar a cabo aquél asesinato.

Blu se frotó los ojos. Los tenía rojos e irritados. Le dolía el corazón, le habían hecho una herida muy profunda, y ahora la volvieron a abrir justo cuando por fin se había cicatrizado.

"Levántate, Filo Negro, enfréntame" – dijo la voz de la bruja – "Estás tan débil que ni siquiera podrás resistirte a mi infinito poder"

"No puedo…" – dijo él – "Me siento tan… tocado… tan débil y herido…" – nunca nadie lo había lastimado tanto desde que su mejor amiga comenzó a sentir deseos de matarlo.

"¡Enfréntame, o morirás!" – gritó ella, y entonces el suelo del túnel comenzó a desaparecer, revelando que debajo había un mortal pozo de fuego – "¡Si mueres en tu mente, también morirás fuera de ella!"

Blu deseaba morir en ese momento, no podía negarlo, pero la idea de morir derrotado por la Bella Mortífera no le agradaba. Si deseaba una muerte, desearía una con el poco honor que le quedaba.

Se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Buen muchacho, ahora ven a mí!"

Blu caminó lentamente por el túnel mientras que el suelo desaparecía lentamente.

Tardó varios minutos en llegar al final del túnel, en donde había una bella puerta blanca.

Blu supuso que detrás de esa puerta estaría el campo de batalla.

"_Hora de pelear, o morir en el intento" _– pensó Blu, y entonces abrió la puerta.

Era una hermosa habitación iluminado por unos altos candelabros. Estaba pintada de un suave naranja. Había ventanas, pero por alguna razón no se podía ver nada a través de ellas. Pues claro, su mente era negra, ¿qué otra cosa podría ver?

Había una gran alfombra roja en el medio de la habitación, y, alrededor de ella, tres elegantes sofás blancos.

Blu miró hacia atrás, y vio que en el túnel ya casi no quedaba suelo, tan solo el pozo de fuego un poco más abajo. Lo único que quedaba en pie en el túnel eran sus tenebrosas paredes.

"_El pozo de fuego representa mi actual furia" _– pensó Blu –_ "Con razón el fuego es tan intenso"_

Blu cerró la puerta y vio que al final de la bella habitación había una puerta.

Caminó hacia allá, y antes de que pudiera abrirla, otra ave la había abierto. Era la Bella Mortífera.

Los contrincantes se miraron. Blu la miraba con odio, y ella, al contrario, lo miraba con un ardiente deseo.

Blu miró la habitación que se encontraba detrás de su enemiga y notó algo: ambas habitaciones eran casi idénticas, con la única diferencia de que la segunda habitación tenía una cama.

"Siéntete como en casa, Filo Negro" – dijo ella, cerrando la puerta de la segunda habitación y llevándolo hacia los sofás, en donde tomaron asiento – "Espero que estés preparado, pídele a tus ancestros que te den la fuerza para evitar entrar a la segunda habitación" – agregó, y Blu recordó que en la segunda habitación estaba la cama, en donde si era derrotado moriría.

* * *

**¿Cómo la ven? Está mortalmente bueno, ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

**Con cada review le darás al Filo Negro la fuerza que necesitará si desea sobrevivir a esta batalla.**

**Si quieres que el Filo Negro siga contándonos su historia, ayúdalo con un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. La bella mortífera, Pt4

**Aquí Agron presentando un nuevo pedazito de esta historia.**

**No tengo nada para comentar, a excepción de que ya quiero que llegue el 2014 para el estreno de la segunda parte de la película. Solo espero que con la segunda parte no la caguen, pero hasta ahora según todo lo que he visto y leído, parece tener una linda historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La bella mortífera, Pt.4**

Nervios. Muchos nervios.

Nervioso se sentía Blu al estar sentado junto a una cruel bruja en aquél sofá de aquella misteriosa habitación de su mente.

Estuvieron más de una hora mirándose a los ojos, no decían nada. Blu sentía temor, pues cualquier cosa que diga podría enfurecer a la bruja, y ella, en cambio, simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Sentía que el techo de la habitación se venía abajo, que las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse, que todo el mundo desaparecía en un flash y lo dejaban a él encerrado en aquella cárcel mental. En este momento Blu sentía la necesidad de morir, sólo quería eso, prefería morir a seguir sintiéndose tan mal consigo mismo. Había acabado con tantas vidas, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Todos murieron por el cruel filo de sus cuchillas. Todos gritaron de dolor, todos agonizaron, ninguno logró salvarse y ninguno recibió piedad de su parte.

"Te sientes muy mal contigo mismo, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó la Bella Mortífera.

"He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida" – contestó Blu fingiendo estar tranquilo.

"Tenemos algo en común, entonces"

"No tengo nada en común contigo, bruja"

"¿Por qué me dices bruja?" – le preguntó ella apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá – "¿No puedes decirme señorita? No seas grosero conmigo"

"Mis disculpas, señorita"

"Me gustas, muchacho" – dijo alegre – "Me gustas porque te sientes tan mal contigo mismo que en este instante en lugar de luchar conmigo prefieres morir"

"¿Por qué eres tan chismosa?" – le preguntó Blu – "¿Me deseas tanto que hasta quieres husmear en mi mente y en mis dolorosos recuerdos?"

"Eso es poco, Filo Negro" – ella se acercó a él y tomó sus alas – "Te deseo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado"

"Estás loca"

"¡Loca por ti, amor mío!" – dijo esto la Bella Mortífera se arrojó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Blu sintió que sus instintos más bajos se despertaron, sus instintos de hombre lo llamaban a hacer algo que él no quería. Sus hormonas estaban a mil, sentía una necesidad sucia. Pero no, no podía permitir que sus más bajos instintos lo vencieran.

"Quiero que me hagas el amor, Filo Negro" – dijo ella, sentándose arriba de Blu – "¡Exijo que me hagas tuya!"

"Mi sexualidad solo le pertenece a una hembra, señorita" – contestó Blu, y entonces empujó a la bruja, dio un rápido salto sobre ella y comenzó a ahorcarla – "Y discúlpeme, señorita, pero esa hembra no es usted" – agregó haciendo más fuerza.

"Me estás lastimando, Filo Negro" – dijo ella con dificultad, y entonces lo volvió a besar – "¿Sabes que en la posición en la que estamos es la mejor? El macho arriba y la afortunada hembra abajo"

Blu chasqueó la lengua y la ahorcó con más fuerza.

"Acéptalo, Filo Negro" – dijo la bruja mientras tosía con fuerza – "Ya estás derrotado, ¿podemos comenzar con nuestra relación, que perdurará a lo largo de los milenios?"

"Jamás" – contestó Blu, y entonces utilizó toda su fuerza y la Bella Mortífera se rió bastante – "¿Te parece gracioso el correr el riesgo de morir, bruja?"

"No me asusta el morir, Filo Negro" – dijo ella – "Me asusta el que cruces la puerta de salida y jamás vuelvas a mí"

"Pues teme, bruja, porque cuando estés muerta te arrancaré los ojos"

"Solo quería que te sientas bien contigo mismo" – dijo la bruja, llorando – "Tan solo pensé que después de tantos años de estar sola y olvidada por el mundo podría tener una relación con alguien que me ame"

"¿Y crees que obligándome a tener relaciones contigo conseguirás mi afecto?"

"Si no lo consigo por las buenas, entonces tendré que ser sucia y conseguirlo por las malas" – dijo, y entonces sus bellos ojos brillaron intensamente, cegando a Blu, pero él no la soltó – "Suéltame, o juro por mi belleza que te dejaré ciego"

Blu cedió a regañadientes. Soltó el cuello de la Bella Mortífera y ambos volvieron a sus posiciones como estaban antes.

"Eres muy sucia" – dijo él, frotándose los ojos.

Ella se rio bastante.

"Nadie dijo nada sobre usar trucos"

A Blu le dolían mucho los ojos. Sentía ardor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó así por cinco minutos.

"¿Filo Negro?" – lo llamó ella – "¿Qué te parece esto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó Blu abriendo sus ojos para volver a sentir el dolor, y entonces vio que la Bella Mortífera había descubierto sus alas, que eran magníficas – "No lograrás mucho con un par de bellas alas, Bella Mortífera"

"¿Quieres que me ponga ruda, eh?" – dijo ella, y entonces levantó su túnica hasta dejar a la vista sus piernas.

Si sus alas eran magníficas, sus piernas eran deliciosas.

Blu sintió un impacto y volvió a sentir la presencia que se escondía ahí abajo detrás de su túnica de justiciero.

"Te excitas al igual que yo, ¿no es así?" – la bruja tomó el ala de Blu y la llevó hacia sus deliciosas piernas – "¿Quieres ver más?"

"Eres muy hermosa, Bella Mortífera, las leyendas no mentían, pues tu belleza puede verse aún cuando tu túnica te cubre" – dijo Blu, sonriendo – "Pero ya te lo dije, mi sexualidad pertenece a una sola chica, y esa chica no eres tú"

"¿Dudas de mis capacidades de seducción, Filo Negro?" – dijo ella – "Sigue diciendo esas cosas, y me encargaré de que esa hembra de la cual tanto hablas sufra una terrible muerte"

"No te atreverías" – dijo él, y entonces la Bella Mortífera se rio con ganas.

"Dame tus alas" – pidió ella, y tomó con dulzura las alas de su enemigo.

La Bella Mortífera besó sus alas, luego se dio vuelta y con las alas de Blu desabrochó el botón que sostenía su túnica, que casi al instante se desplomó.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Filo Negro?" – le preguntó la bruja, y entonces se puso de pie frente a él mostrándole su desnudez.

Blu dejó caer su pico. Si sus alas eran magníficas y sus piernas eran deliciosas, pues entonces el resto de su cuerpo era probablemente la cosa más bella del mundo.

Su pecho era muy prominente, dándole forma a unas curvas que por poco provocaban que a Blu se le caiga la baba sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Blu la miró a los ojos y vio que ella le revoloteaba las pestañas sin parar, pero lo que parecía hermoso se hizo peligroso, pues sus ojos se hicieron rosados otra vez y volvieron a hipnotizarlo.

"Ahora vas a amarme para siempre" – dijo ella, acostando a su nuevo esclavo en el sofá y arrastrando sus magníficas alas por su cuerpo – "Vas a ser mío por toda la eternidad"

"Seré tuyo para siempre y por toda la eternidad" – dijo el hipnotizado Filo Negro.

"Al final de este encuentro sexual morirás, Filo Negro, y todas tus fuerzas, habilidades, conocimientos y recuerdos serán parte de mí" – dijo ella seductoramente mientras lo desvestía.

"Cuando termine este encuentro sexual moriré y pasaré a formar parte de tu alma" - dijo Blu, tratando de evitar que pase lo que estaba por pasar.

Blu sentía que su mente funcionaba correctamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía ya que estaba bajo las órdenes de la Bella Mortífera.

La bruja tomó las alas de Blu y las arrastró por su pecho.

Y entonces pasó lo que Blu debía evitar...

La Bella Mortífera ya tenía control sobre su cuerpo, lo había enamorado contra su voluntad.

Ella admiró el cuerpo desnudo de Blu.

"Impresionante" – dijo ella muy excitada – "Realmente impresionante" – agregó, y entonces miró hacia donde estaba su parte íntima.

Blu luchó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su cuerpo se permita ser derrotado de esa manera tan humillante.

Sentía la lengua de la Bella Mortífera estimulando su parte prohibida. La sensación era increíble, pero no se podía permitir tal placer. Lo tenía prohibido. Blight se lo había prohibido, y también se lo había prohibido su imposible amor con la reina.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Bella Mortífera abra su pico sobre la parte íntima de Blu y empiece a darle sexo oral.

"Tu cuerpo recibe mi lengua con mucho gusto, Filo Negro" – dijo ella, lamiendo a Blu en donde él menos quería – "Pero tu mente le grita que lo impida, ¿no puedes tener sexo conmigo y morir de una forma placentera?"

"¡No puedo permitir esta barbaridad!" – gritó Blu mientras sentía que eyaculaba en el rostro de la Bella Mortífera – "¡Te voy a matar, bruja loca!"

"¡Pero qué delicia!" – exclamó ella mientras tragaba el semen y dejaba escapar un gemido del gusto – "¡Quiero más!"

"_Reina mía…"_ – pensó Blu – _"Reina Perla… perdóname por esto…" _

Blu dejó caer su cabeza y fácilmente cayó derrotado por la Bella Mortífera. Ahora ella estaba abusando de su cuerpo, y si seguía así terminaría muerto, pues la Bella Mortífera le había dicho que al acabar el encuentro sexual ella iba a absorber su alma para que forme parte de ella durante toda la eternidad.

Lloró mucho. Hace muchos años se había jurado mantenerse virgen a la espera de que su mejor amiga vuelva a él, y ahora, con la Bella Mortífera a su lado, ese juramento se hizo añicos.

"¿Ya te vienes?" – le preguntó la Bella Mortífera.

Blu no respondió, simplemente se quedó callado mientras sentía que su parte íntima dejaba escapar otra prolongada eyaculación que por casualidad la Bella Mortífera recibió con mucho gusto.

"Me veo muy sucia, ¿verdad?" – preguntó la chica con su cara cubierta de semen – "¿Qué te pasa, no lo estás disfrutando?" – se llevó un ala a la cara para limpiarse y luego se la llevó a la boca para tragarlo todo.

Blu siguió llorando.

La Bella Mortífera se llevó un ala hacia su coño y luego se la mostró a Blu. Estaba muy mojada.

"Mira cuanto te deseo" – dijo ella mientras arrastraba su ala empapada con sus flujos vaginales por el pico de Blu – "¡Saborea mis flujos, esclavo!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar disfrutando esto, desgraciada?" – le preguntó Blu – "¡Esto es un acoso!"

"Te dije que serías mi esclavo sexual, Filo Negro" – dijo ella – "Mis advertencias no fueron mentiras, y ahora que salí victoriosa de nuestra contienda, es hora de recibir mi recompensa"

"¿Y esa recompensa es…?"

Ella se rio y luego se sentó dejando su vagina sobre el pico de Blu.

"Que serás mío para siempre" – dijo, y entonces volvió a utilizar sus poderes para controlar el cuerpo de Blu – "Cuando te acostumbres ya no tendré que utilizar mis poderes" – agregó, y entonces el poseído pico de Blu se abrió y su lengua ingresó dentro del coño de la bruja, quien gritó de placer.

Nuevamente Blu opuso resistencia, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente como para derrotar a la bruja.

"¡Sí, por fin, un compañero digno de mi belleza!" – exclamó ella en pleno éxtasis.

Blu quiso decir algo pero la Bella Mortífera puso su ala detrás de su cabeza y la apretó contra su zona íntima.

"¡Ay, sí, por favor, ahí es el lugar!" – gritó ella apretando aún más la cabeza de su esclavo – "¡Más rápido!" – agregó, y entonces el rostro de Blu se quedó empapado por los flujos del orgasmo su ama.

"¡Asquerosa bruja!" – exclamó Blu escupiendo los dulces flujos de su enemiga – "¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esta manera?"

"¡Porque ahora eres de mi propiedad!" – gritó ella, y entonces dejó su vagina sobre la erecta virilidad de Blu y fue bajando lentamente – "¿Preparado para que ocurra la maravilla?"

Blu no respondió. No podía responder a esa pregunta. Tal vez la Bella Mortífera tenga razón, debía disfrutar de esto y luego sufrir una terrible muerte. Después de todo era lo único y lo último que podría hacer. Tal vez ella se apiade de él y lo deje vivir como su esclavo, y tal vez algún día consiga vengarse de ella. Tal vez mientras esté durmiendo le saque los ojos con sus garras.

"Oh Dios…" – murmuró ella – "Está tan endurecida…"

Blu la insultó en silencio hasta que en un momento sintió que su parte íntima hacía contacto con algo muy mojado y caliente, y, que de repente, estaba dentro de ese algo. Escuchó gemir a la Bella Mortífera. Ya estaba hecho, su encuentro sexual había empezado oficialmente.

El miembro de Blu se abrió paso rápidamente dentro del túnel de su enemiga y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

"Mmm…" – gimió ella, y entonces se elevó un poco y luego bajó con fuerza.

Blu simplemente cerró los ojos para sentir como la Bella Mortífera realizaba una constante fuerza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Sentía mucha excitación. Ella estaba tan mojada, tan excitada y tan caliente que no podía evitar disfrutarlo.

"Abre tus ojos, amor mío…" – susurró ella mientras lo besaba – "Quiero que observes como me brindas hijos"

A pesar de estar disfrutando de estar teniendo relaciones con la más bella ave del mundo, Blu se sentía terrible. La verdad no era bonita, pues era un prisionero que debía mantener relaciones contra su voluntad.

La Bella Mortífera lo derrotó fácilmente, no podía negarlo. Ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de usar la cama de la otra habitación.

"¡Que sea adentro!" – gritó ella – "¡Bien adentro!"

Blu entendió lo que ella quería decir, y no tuvo más opción que llegar a su punto culminante dentro de ella. La Bella Mortífera quería tener hijos.

"¡Por favor, dame hijos!" – gritó ella subiendo y bajando salvajemente mientras tenía un orgasmo tras otro.

Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. El miembro de Blu se contrajo fuertemente y entonces el túnel de la Bella Mortífera quedó inundado de semen. Ella gritó y revoleó sus alas incapaz de resistir el placer.

"Sí…" – susurró ella, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Blu – "Por fin fui inseminada por un macho digno de mi belleza"

Blu sentía que en aquella eyaculación dentro de la Bella Mortífera una gran parte de su fuerza se había esfumado.

"¡Pero qué increíble estuviste, Filo Negro!" – exclamó ella mientras lo besaba – "¡Si en nuestro siguiente encuentro sexual lo haces así de bien te permitiré vivir!"

Y así fue, pues al día siguiente volvieron a tener relaciones.

"¡Estupendo!" – dijo la Bella Mortífera mientras Blu la penetraba fuertemente – "¡Me vas a hacer explotar!"

La Bella Mortífera se retorció de placer y sus flujos salieron volando como si fuera una erupción volcánica.

"¡Ahhh, ancestros, gracias por brindarme este placer!" – gritó ella en pleno orgasmo.

Unos minutos después Blu eyaculó dentro de ella nuevamente.

"Tu vida ha sido perdonada" – susurró ella – "Oficialmente estoy enamorada de ti, Filo Negro"

Blu se quedó quieto, pues aún estaba bajo el control de la bruja.

"Te concedo la libertad de tu cuerpo, Filo Negro" – dijo ella, y entonces Blu sintió que por fin podía moverse con libertad – "Ahora ven, hazme el amor de nuevo" – agregó, se arqueó a noventa grados y alzó su cola, mostrándole a Blu su coño mojado.

Blu se acercó a ella y le insertó su virilidad con rapidez.

"¡Córrete adentro de nuevo, por favor!" – suplicó ella.

Y entonces, justo cuando Blu sentía que su punto culminante estaba por llegar, clavó sus garras en el vientre de la Bella Mortífera, provocando que grite de dolor.

"¡Me traicionaste!" – gritó ella furiosa – "¡Traicionaste mi confianza!"

Y entonces Blu eyaculó dentro de su coño y sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban, ya que la Bella Mortífera estaba concentrada en su herida y no le prestó atención a sus defensas internas.

"¡Te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así!" – gritó Blu en respuesta, y entonces dirigió un zarpazo hacia el rostro de su enemiga y uno de sus ojos salió volando junto con una buena cantidad de sangre.

Escuchó a la Bella Mortífera gritar de dolor. La vio desangrándose, y lo disfrutó.

"Me voy a quedar con tus ojos" – dijo Blu mientras acercaba sus ensangrentadas garras al rostro de la Bella Mortífera, que ahora poseía un solo ojo mientras que la ranura del ojo perdido no dejaba de chorrear sangre.

Y entonces, justo cuando Blu asestó el golpe mortal, la Bella Mortífera le propinó una fuerte mordida en su virilidad. Blu dejó escapar un espantoso grito de dolor y observó cómo su miembro sangraba a más no poder.

"¡Te vas a quedar sin día del padre, traidor!" – gritó ella mientras escupía la sangre de Blu – "¡Que empiece la batalla!"

La Bella Mortífera alzó sus alas, y entonces el techo y las paredes de la habitación estallaron, revelando una inmensa esfera de fuego que se cerraba lentamente sobre la habitación sin paredes.

"¡Que gane el mejor gladiador!" – gritó ella, y entonces al lado de Blu apareció una espada envuelta en llamas.

Blu cogió la espada y con mucho dolor se puso de pie para enfrentar a la Bella Mortífera, cuya arma también era una espada envuelta en llamas.

El piso de la habitación se convirtió en roca caliente.

"¡Ruega a tu reina que te salve de esta batalla, traidor!"

* * *

**¿Podrá Blu recuperarse de sus heridas? ¿Podrá vencer a la Bella Mortífera en este último combate? ¿Podrá volver a recuperar su honor?**

**Y lo más importante… ¿podrá volver a realizar su juramente por su imposible amor con la reina?**

**Lean el siguiente capítulo, y lo sabrán…**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**PD: dejando un review le das fuerza al Filo Negro, en este momento necesita toda la ayuda posible. Si dejas tu comentario de apoyo podrá seguir contándonos su magnífica aventura.**


	10. La bella mortífera, Pt5

**Bienvenidos al décimo capítulo de la historia del Filo Negro, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La Bella Mortífera, Pt5.**

Blu sostuvo firmemente su espada llameante a la espera de iniciar el combate.

En cuanto empezara la batalla, Blu tendría que ser rápido en acabar con su enemiga, ya que la plataforma de batalla estaba encerrada en una enorme esfera de fuego que lentamente se cerraba sobre ella.

"Solo quiero que sepas tres cosas" – dijo la Bella Mortífera mientras miraba su herida – "Primero, la esfera de fuego se va a cerrar más rápido según me lastimes"

Blu no lo podía creer, simplemente increíble. Si peleaba contra la Bella Mortífera y lograra derrotarla la esfera de fuego lo aplastaría, y si no peleaba contra la Bella Mortífera terminaría siendo su esclavo, lo que era peor que la muerte.

"Segundo, cuando estés muerto también iré a por tu reina"

Eso era algo que el Filo Negro no podía permitir, que la Bella Mortífera encuentre a su reina y le haga daño, pues sabía que la bruja era completamente capaz de hacerlo.

"Tercero, me hiciste muy feliz al acostarte conmigo, gracias" – dijo la bruja, y entonces se rio alocadamente.

"¡Abusaste de mi cuerpo contra mi voluntad, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás!" – gritó Blu indignado, y entonces la atacó.

Cuando la Bella Mortífera vio venir el mortal sablazo, inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

"¡Pero qué predecible!" – exclamó – "¡Veamos si puedes predecir esto!" – alzó sus alas, y entonces la esfera de fuego comenzó a dejar caer fragmentos de piedra ardientes.

Un fragmento cayó cerca de Blu, y tan solo con caer cerca pudo sentir el aumento de temperatura.

"¡Cuidado, las piedritas queman!" – gritó ella, y entonces embistió a Blu y lo atacó con su espada llameante.

El Filo Negro se puso de pie rápidamente y bloqueó el ataque con su arma. Contraatacó dándole un cabezazo en el rostro a su enemiga.

La bruja agarró ceniza con sus alas y se la arrojó en el rostro al Filo Negro, quien, cegado como estaba, instintivamente dio sablazos por todos lados.

"Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas hacia el mundo" – dijo la chica, y entonces abrió su pico y una bola de fuego escapó de su garganta – "¡Te voy a quemar esas ventanas, así no podrás mirar a nadie, sólo me verás a mí en tus recuerdos!"

Blu sintió que la temperatura aumentaba rápidamente, así que instintivamente corrió hacia cualquier lado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó una explosión, lo que indicaba que la bola de fuego había impactado en el suelo.

"¡Sigue corriendo, Filo Negro, pues pronto mis llamas eternas te consumirán!" – gritó la Bella Mortífera – "¡Corre, mi niño!"

Blu imaginó que debía obedecer las recomendaciones de su enemiga y siguió corriendo, pero no vio que a su izquierda se levantaba una filosa y ardiente punta de roca y, un momento después, sintió que su carne se abría violentamente. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

"¡Grita, eso empeorará tu sufrimiento!" – gritó la Bella Mortífera mientras se acercaba a Blu y lo levantaba – "Uh… se ve muy feo…" – agregó mirando la abierta y sangrante herida en la cintura del Filo Negro.

Nuestro herido héroe solo pudo llorar en un fallido intento de soportar el dolor. Su herida le suplicaba a los gritos atención médica. Iba a morir allí, en ese infierno personal, el lugar más horroroso de todo el mundo de Utalur, su propia mente.

"Que patético…" – murmuró la bruja mientras arrojaba a Blu al suelo, provocando que la ceniza y el polvo volcánico de su mente ingresen a su herida abierta. Su sangre se desparramó por el suelo rápidamente.

"Mátame… por favor..." – suplicó Blu agonizando. No podía seguir así, su vida era un infierno con una infinita llama que los separaba a él de la paz que tanto buscaba. Ya no le quedaba nada en esta vida. Su amada reina sentía un eterno odio hacia él y una bruja que estaba enamorada de él lo perseguiría por toda su vida.

"No puedo matarte, Filo Negro, te amo" – dijo la bruja – "¿Cómo podría matar al amor de mi vida?"

Blu sintió que esas palabras despertaron al volcán de su infinita ira, así que en un instante y herido como estaba se puso de pie para ahorcarla.

"¡No me tortures de esta forma, bruja!" – gritó, y entonces vio que la bruja acercaba sus garras a su mortal herida abierta.

"¿Quieres ver quien desistirá primero?" – le preguntó, y Blu sabía que no podría resistir esa tortura, que probablemente moriría antes de que su enemiga dejara de torturarlo. No pudo hacer más que desistir.

"_No puedo más…" _- pensó Blu mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

* * *

"Disculpe, ¿ha visto a alguien con una túnica negra por aquí?" – preguntaba Galen mientras caminaba por todas partes.

Ya habían pasado dos noches desde que Blu había desaparecido. Galen estaba preocupado y también pensaba en su novia Maia, quien después de dos días sin estar con él también debería estar preocupada.

"Disculpe, ¿ha visto a alguien encapuchado por aquí?" – esa pregunta la repitió varias veces sin obtener ningún resultado.

Se acercó a una plaza y rápidamente tomó asiento para revisar su ala herida.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era noche de nuevo.

Mientras revisaba sus vendajes una joven hembra se acercó a él. Era prácticamente una niña.

"Jovencita, ¿necesitas algo?" – preguntó Galen amablemente.

"¿Usted está buscando a alguien encapuchado?"

"En efecto" – respondió Galen poniéndose de pie.

"¿Buscas al Filo Negro?"

Galen tragó saliva y se mordió la lengua.

"¿Sabes dónde está él?" – se apresuró a preguntar – "Llévame de inmediato, podría estar en peligro"

"Quiero algo a cambio" – dijo la niña.

"¿Y qué puede ser?" – quiso saber Galen.

"Quiero que me liberes y que me protejas"

Galen miró a la niña. Tenía mal aspecto, sin duda alguna estaba abandonada y no dudaría en buscar a alguien que la cuide.

"La Bella Mortífera me usó como esclava, y quiero devolverle el favor"

"Niña, tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor" – dijo Galen mientras cogía a la niña y la sentaba sobre sus hombros – "¡Todos a bordo!"

La niña rió.

"¡Capitana, necesito que me diga hacia donde navegar para encontrar al sujeto encapuchado!"

"¡Hacia allá!" – exclamó la pequeña, señalando una sombría torre que se alzaba en el horizonte.

Galen dio un gran respiro y emprendió la marcha hacia la torre.

* * *

Pasó un largo rato, y Blu todavía estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperarse de su mortal herida que aún seguía derramando el líquido rojo.

"Llevas horas agonizando en el suelo, Filo Negro" – dijo la bruja – "Ya me aburrí de esperarte"

Blu observó la esfera de fuego, ahora estaba mucho más pequeña y lentamente seguía cerrándose sobre la plataforma de combate. Parte del fuego de la esfera ya había consumido por lo menos una cuarta parte de la plataforma.

"¡Dije que ya me aburrí!" – dijo ella mientras daba un fuerte pisotón provocando que salga fuego del suelo de roca – "¡Levántate y pelea, demuéstrame que te mereces a esa reina!" – levantó a Blu y por su herida volvió a caer al suelo.

"No puedo… estoy muriendo…" – Blu señaló su herida abierta que nuevamente estaba chorreando sangre – "No me fuerces a hacer algo que no puedo"

"¡Pelea!" – la bruja volvió a levantarlo y Blu le pateó el rostro – "¡Ah, ahora sí me gusta!" – gritó ella, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"¡No puedo luchar! ¿No ves que un movimiento en falso podría costarme la vida?"

Blu pensó que era absurdo lo que la Bella Mortífera buscaba: un combate que no podría darle.

"¡No puedo esperar más!" – gritó la bruja mientras empuñaba su espada llameante y atacaba a Blu, quien rodó por el suelo esquivando el sablazo. La espada llameante de su enemiga quedó clavada en el suelo – "¡No puedes escapar!" – exclamó mientras levantaba sus alas y los fragmentos ardientes volvían a caer desde el cielo como si se tratara de un bombardeo masivo.

Blu sufrió muchas quemaduras, pero reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantar su espada llameante y, justo cuando la Bella Mortífera saltó sobre él para matarlo a mordiscos la apuñaló en el pecho.

"Oh…" – murmuró ella mientras se arrodillaba cabizbaja – "Qué frío…"

El Filo Negro retorció su espada llameante dentro de su pecho y ella cerró los ojos por el sufrimiento.

"Morirás" – dijo Blu, y sacó violentamente la espada de la carne de su enemiga – "Y cuando estés muerta me llevaré el ojo que te queda"

Blu se alejó de ella y se recostó en el suelo. Sentía calor, dolor, quería cerrar sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos que todo esté como era antes de conocer a la Bella Mortífera.

Sintió que por tan tonto que suene eso podría intentarlo, tal vez la magia se apiade de él y le dé una nueva oportunidad. Cerró sus ojos y esperó un rato. Sabía que pronto la esfera de fuego lo aplastaría, pues la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Abrió sus ojos y lo que vio ni un vidente podría haberlo esperado, pues la Bella Mortífera estaba de pie junto a él con la espada clavada en su pecho hasta la empuñadura.

"¿Crees que moriré?" – preguntó la chica, y comenzó a reírse diabólicamente – "No puedo morir aquí, en las mentes ajenas soy inmortal" – dijo, y entonces Blu recién se había dado cuenta de que la herida de su enemiga dejaba de perder sangre.

"¿Me retaste a un duelo y eres inmortal?" – le preguntó Blu sintiéndose indignado – "¡Pero qué cobardía!"

"¡Silencio!" – gritó ella, provocando que una columna de fuego emerja del suelo.

La Bella Mortífera buscó su espada, que estaba firmemente clavada en el suelo de roca. No disponía de fuerza para sacarla de ahí, así que buscó una piedra puntiaguda.

"Te voy a sacar los sesos…" – dijo ella, y entonces le pisó el pecho a Blu y lo hizo toser bastante.

"Me venciste en mi propia mente" – admitió Blu mientras gemía de dolor – "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

"Porque a mí nadie me puede matar" – contestó la bruja, y entonces levantó la piedra y, antes de enterrarla en la cabeza de Blu, repentinamente un agujero apareció en su pecho y su sangre le salpicó el rostro. Pudo darse cuenta que alguna forma la bruja había sido herida gravemente, pues dejó caer la piedra y se desplomó en el suelo agonizando.

"¡Bruja!" – gritó Blu, arrastrándose hacia ella – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me… mataron…" – murmuró la chica, que unos segundos después falleció.

Blu buscó señales de vida, pensaba que se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, pero no, estaba muerta, muerta de verdad.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse. Los fragmentos ardientes le golpearon la cabeza y le cortaron los hombros.

Blu levantó sus garras e hizo volar el ojo restante de su enemiga.

"Tal vez seas inmortal aquí, pero aún puedo lastimarte"

Una columna de fuego emergió del suelo y quemó el cadáver de la Bella Mortífera.

"_Ya todo terminó, Filo Negro…" _– se dijo Blu – _"Cierra los ojos, ya puedes irte…" _- por fin era libre.

* * *

Blu escuchaba varias voces. Una masculina y una femenina.

"¡Despierta!" – gritaba la masculina, mientras que la femenina lloraba – "¡Tienes que despertarte ahora!" – la voz masculina le era conocida.

"Galen…" – murmuró Blu y abrió sus ojos.

"¡Sigues vivo, increíble!" – exclamó Galen – "¡Deprisa, necesitas atención médica!"

"¿Qué me pasó?" – quiso saber Blu, y luego miró su cuerpo. Tenía la herida abierta en su cintura, su miembro sangrando sin parar, los golpes en su cabeza y sus hombros cortados – "¿Lo que pasó en mi mente también se reflejó aquí?"

"No sé de qué hablas, pero creo que tu amiga se murió" – dijo Galen y señaló un cadáver que parecía haber sido quemado – "Pensé que te estaba torturando a muerte, y entonces la apuñalé" – agregó y le mostró su espada ensangrentada.

"Me salvaste la vida, Galen" – dijo Blu al darse cuenta de que Galen había matado a la Bella Mortífera en la vida real, y que entonces también había muerto en su mente – "Gracias"

"Para eso están los amigos" – contestó Galen – "Ahora ven, Filo Negro, te llevaré a donde pertenecemos"

Galen cargó al mal herido Blu y caminó cuidadosamente por la ciudad, vigilando cada vereda, cada calle y cada esquina en plan de evitar a los guardias nocturnos.

"Galen, realmente le agradezco a los dioses de que estés de mi lado del tablero" – le dijo Blu, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa cayó inconsciente.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, pero no crean que todo acaba aquí, pues el Filo Negro aún tiene mucho que contarnos de su historia.**

**Dale fuerzas al Filo Negro para que nos siga contando sus magníficas aventuras dejando un review.**

**Un saludo, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Reunión Real

**Buenas, volví para traerles un nuevo pedazito de este cuentito.**

**Ahora que los dramáticos capítulos de la Bella Mortífera han terminado por fin es hora de un capítulo que no sea tan "pesado".**

**Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Reunión real.**

La joven reina abrió sus ojos y dio un largo bostezo. Después de tantas noches de estar despierta a la espera de que el Filo Negro aparezca para asesinarla por fin se había decidido a dormir un poco. No pudo resistir el cansancio y apenas se acostó en su cama se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño. Había tenido un hermoso sueño, su hermana menor estaba viva, había contraído matrimonio con un apuesto rey y su amistad con su viejo amigo Blu todavía estaba en pie. Pero como lo había mencionado antes, eso fue solamente un sueño, un sueño que jamás podría volverse realidad.

Se levantó de su cama y se frotó sus ojos azules. Se quedó sentada allí por un rato pensando en su sueño. Cuando se levantó se dirigió hacia el balcón de sus aposentos y apreció como el sol se elevaba allá en el lejano horizonte.

"Buen día, mi reina" – dijo alguien por detrás de ella. Reconoció la voz como la de Febe.

"Buen día, señor Febe" – dijo ella en respuesta mientras que Febe le daba una taza de té.

"Recuerde que los reyes de los demás reinos sigue esperando la audiencia con usted, majestad" – comenzó a decir Febe – "Hace días que la están esperando, algunos ya se han ido y otros están muy impacientes"

"No estoy muy segura de esto, Febe, podría traernos problemas" – comentó Perla sintiéndose preocupada.

"Es necesario, además usted está en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio" – contestó el señor Febe.

"Lo sé, me lo dijiste muchas veces"

"Y se lo diré hasta el día que en que usted se case"

"Temo por el Filo Negro, pues con la presencia real en la ciudad puede que despertemos su sed de sangre" – dijo Perla, y golpeó la pared para desquitarse – "Lo único que falta es que asesinen a un rey aquí, ¿sabes los problemas que nos daría eso?"

"Los capitanes Astor y Aitor ya están informados y han reunido una guardia de élite para proteger a los dichosos reyes" – dijo Febe en respuesta – "Ahora, reina mía, por favor, vístase elegantemente y demos inicio a las audiencias…"

* * *

Dolor. Sangre. Muerte. ¿Se me olvidó decir otra cosa?

Dolor. Sangre. Muerte. Sombra. Horror.

Cinco palabras que me describen a la perfección.

Eso pensaba el Filo Negro mientras descansaba plácidamente en su habitación de las Catacumbas del Vacío.

"Despiértate, Filo Negro" – ordenó una voz, Blu abrió sus ojos y vio a Blight – "Me enteré de que la Bella Mortífera te torturó terriblemente en tu mente"

"Es cierto" – afirmó Blu.

"Ja, pues en ese caso me imagino de que debiste desobedecer mi orden de no mantener relaciones con esa bruja, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Te equivocas" – mintió el Filo Negro mientras recordaba que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con la bruja durante mucho tiempo.

"Me alegra" – dijo el líder mientras miraba la herida abierta que Blu tenía en su cintura – "Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te lastiman tanto"

"Pues me tocó luchar contra una adversaria muy poderosa" – se defendió – "Por poco me derrota, si Galen no hubiera llegado a tiempo en este momento mi cadáver estaría descansando en esa siniestra torre"

"Si tanto has sufrido entonces creo que debo darte unas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece la idea?"

"Muy buena, jefucho" – dijo Blu en respuesta.

"Pues entonces disfrútalas, porque cuando te necesite te llamaré" – el líder se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Blight se perdió entre los demás miembros del clan que vagaban sin rumbo por las Catacumbas del Vacío, Galen, Maia y Amir entraron atropellándose entre ellos para ver a Blu.

"¡Sí, gracias al cielo que estás bien!" – gritó Maía abrazando con fuerza a Blu, quien chilló de dolor – "¡Grita todo lo que quieras, no te voy a soltar!"

"¿No hay abrazos para mí?" – preguntó Galen celoso.

"¡Los dos me tenían tan preocupada!" – continuó ella ignorando por completo a Galen – "¡Nunca más se irán solos, la próxima vez iré con ustedes!"

"Pues ya que lo mencionas, creo que me iré por un tiempo, estoy de vacaciones" – dijo Blu.

"¿El Filo Negro tomándose unas vacaciones?" – Galen no se lo creía, pues sabía que él y Blu estaban enfermos con la sed de sangre, ¿qué pasaría si esa horrenda sed atacara a Blu sin que nadie esté a su alrededor para contenerlo? Era una situación complicada, puesto a que si eso llegase a ocurrir el Filo Negro sería capaz de asesinar a media ciudad sin poder ser detenido.

"Sé de tus preocupaciones, Galen, y te pido calma, estaré bien"

"¿Seguro?" – Galen no estaba convencido.

"Me quedaré lejos de la ciudad para no ser un peligro en caso de una pérdida de control, ¿de acuerdo?"

"En ese caso, que lo disfrutes" – dijeron todos.

* * *

**Al rato…**

Maia, Galen y Amir se retiraron de la habitación del Filo Negro para volver a sus tareas.

"Iré tres pisos más abajo a entrenar, ¿vienen?" – quiso saber Amir.

"No, Amir, pero gracias de todas formas" – respondió Maia, y se despidieron con una reverencia.

Ella observó a Amir mientras éste bajaba por las grandes escaleras que conducían a los pisos de abajo. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos superiores de las catacumbas, por donde se encontraba su habitación. Galen fue detrás de ella.

Luego de diez minutos de caminata llegaron a su habitación. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

"Te noto preocupado" – le dijo Maia a Galen – "¿Puedes contarme lo que ocurre?"

"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, cariño, pero Blu y yo…" – Galen no podía seguir hablando, le tenía terror al momento en el que tuviera que decirle a su novia lo de su enfermedad – "No puedo decírtelo…"

"Me enamoré de ti en el primer momento en el que te vi, puedes decirme lo que sea" – dijo ella mientras se sentaban en su nido. (**A/N Agron: bueno, tengo que admitirlo, lo de los nidos de aves dentro de las Catacumbas del Vacío no han sido mi idea más cuerda, pero bueno, es lo que hay xD).**

"Es que… es tan complicado y tan… vergonzoso…"

"No tienes que avergonzarte, Galen, soy tu novia, no una extraña" – dicho eso Maia besó a Galen con el afán de convencerlo.

"Estamos enfermos" – comenzó a decir él – "Blu y yo estamos enfermos"

"¿Enfermos? ¿Qué tienen?" – Galen pudo notar la gran preocupación en su pareja.

"Tenemos… sed de sangre…"

"Vamos, eso puede controlarse" – dijo ella optimista.

"No es así de sencillo, cariño, yo no me vuelvo loco porque casi siempre estás a mi lado tranquilizándome, pero con Blu es otra cosa" – comentó Galen – "No tiene a nadie que lo controle, si se va de la ciudad no tendrá criminales que asesinar, se volverá loco y no podrá controlarse"

"¿Quieres decir que podría volverse un peligro? ¿Incluso para nosotros?" – preguntó Maia aterrada.

"Es poco decir que será un peligro, amor mío, será una pesadilla" – la corrigió Galen – "Acabará con todo aquél que se interponga en su camino, y no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo"

"No podemos dejar que se vaya" – dijo Maia – "Tenemos que hacer algo"

"¿Qué podríamos hacer contra una mente tan retorcida y atormentada, Maia?" – quiso saber Galen – "Jamás tuvo a nadie a quién decirle 'te quiero' o viceversa, jamás pudo controlar su enfermedad, jamás tuvo piedad o sentimientos por nadie, ni jamás la tendrá"

"¿Y qué haremos si pierde la cabeza y ataca la ciudad?"

"En ese caso él solo acabará con la mitad del reino antes de que podamos hacer algo" – contestó Galen – "Sólo sé de una ave que es capaz de vencerlo"

"¿Quién es?"

"Nada más y nada menos que nuestra reina"

"Espero que tengas razón"

Galen estaba por responder, pero entonces Maia siguió hablando.

"¿No quieres cambiar a un tema más lindo?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Mira en donde estás sentado" – dijo ella.

Galen miró hacia abajo y notó que algo en el nido había cambiado.

"¿El nido es más grande? ¿Por qué?" – quiso saber.

"Lo hice para distraerme mientras ustedes peleaban contra la Bella Mortífera" – contestó Maia – "La razón es que quiero tener hijos cuando esta pesadilla llegue a su fin, y pues el lugar era algo pequeño, así que tuve que hacerlo más grande"

"¿Hablas en serio?" – Galen no se lo creía. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando?"

Galen se sintió el macho más afortunado del mundo, porque a pesar de haberle dicho a Maia lo peligrosa que era su enfermedad ella aún quería estar con él, lo que indicaba que lo amaba profundamente.

* * *

La reina estaba parada frente a su gran espejo.

Se había estado preparando para dar inicio a las audiencias.

"¿Ya está lista, mi reina?" – preguntó Febe desde afuera de la habitación.

"Ya casi" – contestó ella mientras se ponía una bella túnica blanca que dejaba ver sus piernas y por atrás dejaba ver toda su espalda.

Se miró en el espejo, ella estaba preciosa. Había estado pensando en que Febe tenía razón, entre más tarde se case, más tarde detendrán al Filo Negro.

"Lista, puedes pasar" – le permitió al señor Febe, quien entró a la habitación e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía la reina al estar vestida únicamente con esa provocativa túnica.

"Se ve radiante como el sol, mi reina"

Ella sonrió bastante.

"Vaya, me parece que quieres llamar mucho la atención, ¿o me equivoco, picarona?" – la molestó Febe, y ella se ruborizo.

"Me di cuenta de que tienes razón, Febe, pues entre más tarde me case, más tarde detendremos al Filo Negro y a su racha de asesinatos" – dijo ella en respuesta – "Sólo espero que no sea muy llamativa esta túnica"

"Quédese tranquila, no es para nada llamativa" – dijo Febe irónicamente.

"Espero a que algún rey le interese mi personalidad y no mi aspecto" – murmuró ella, y entonces salieron fuera de la habitación y se dirigieron al patio real, que era el lugar en donde los reyes la estaban esperando muy ansiosos.

Al llegar al final la reina se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva.

"¿Y si no le agrado a ninguno? ¿Y si les parezco muy… ruda?" – preguntó ella y Febe comenzó a reírse. Le dio un codazo.

"Tal vez lo seas, pero ellos no tienen que saberlo" – contestó la lechuza.

Al abrir las grandes puertas que daban al patio real comenzaron a escucharse aplausos. Del otro lado de las puertas estaban los reyes elegantemente vestidos, quienes la estaban aplaudiendo. Estaban en una especie de formación en circunferencia, lo que indicaba que la reina tendría que conversar con cada uno de ellos.

A Perla no le gustó eso e inmediatamente se quejó con el señor Febe, quien sin escucharla la condujo hacia el centro de la formación en circunferencia.

"¡Me alegra que hayan podido esperarla!" – exclamó Febe y los reyes rieron – "¡Por fin ella está frente a ustedes, afortunados, es hora de que inicie la reunión real!"

* * *

**Bueno, fue algo corto, lo sé.**

**El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo pensado, será algo complicado de escribir, pero ojalá me salga bien. Eso sí, me llevará tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta otra.**

**PD: Rio 2 everywheres… aquí en mi ciudad vi un coche que tenía pintando en la parte delantera a Blu y Perla abrazados y que tenía un cartel que decía "¡Los enamorados volverán el año que viene!"**

**También había un colectivo haciéndole publicidad a la película, jaja, parece que esto de la secuela ya se hizo popular. **


	12. Reunión Real, Pt2

**Bueno, espero que este cuentito les esté gustando tanto como a mí, porque aquí traigo otra parte, que tengan buena lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Reunión real, Pt.2**

Ya había pasado un muy largo rato cuando la reina Perla había terminado de charlar con todos los candidatos a casarse con ella. Pues la verdad, para ser sincero, se podría decir que muy pocos le cayeron bien.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – le preguntó el señor Febe a la reina – "Te noto de mal humor"

"Ninguno de ellos quiso saber algo de mí, solo hablaron de ellos mismos" – contestó ella decepcionada – "Te dije que esto no resultaría"

"¿Y qué decisión quiere tomar, alteza? ¿Mandar a todos a casa?" – quiso saber Febe.

"Es que no sé…"

"Decida rápido, pues todos están esperando su respuesta"

"Algunos por lo menos me dejaron hablar un poco, pero otros estaban tan cegados con sus propias razones que ni siquiera me miraron a los ojos cuando hablaban"

"¿Ya ha hablado con todos?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella, y entonces justo en ese instante observó que en la otra punta del patio había otra ave elegantemente vestida mirando la ciudad por el balcón del patio real. Estaba arrancando las bellas flores rosadas del árbol de su patio real – "Creo que con aquél desconocido no he hablado" – agregó, y se sintió agredida al ver que un extraño arrancaba sus flores.

El señor Febe se preparó para ir a averiguar quién era ese desconocido pero la reina se adelantó y en un segundo ya estaba detrás de él.

"Disculpa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre, extranjero?" – le preguntó ella dándole fuerza a esa última palabra.

El desconocido simplemente dejó escapar un "Ja", y luego arrancó otra flor.

"Te he hecho una pregunta, respóndeme" – insistió ella, sintiéndose rebajada por aquél desconocido, al cual ya le tenía un profundo odio.

"Mi nombre es Tharis, príncipe de Lufenia, y es un placer tenerla frente a mí, poderosa reina de Alferus" – la saludó él mientras se daba vuelta y le hacía una elegante reverencia.

"Igualmente" – contestó ella todavía odiándolo, pero se sentía bien al escucharlo decir 'poderosa reina de Alferus', la hacía sentir no tan rebajada "Y entonces dime, Tharis, ¿ya he hablado contigo?"

"No he tenido el honor de hacerlo todavía, mi reina" – contestó él mientras sonreía, y entonces, arrancó otra flor del árbol. El ruido que provocó la flor al ser arrancada enojó aún más a Perla – "¿La estoy molestando?"

"No me gusta que le arranques las flores a mi árbol" – contestó ella cruzando sus alas.

Tharis agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpas, y luego dijo:

"No las estoy arrancando a propósito" – y en ese entonces le mostró a la reina lo que estaba haciendo, no era nada más y nada menos que un bello collar hecho con las rosadas y bellas flores – "Me parece que esto combinará con su radiante belleza, ¿no le parece?"

"¿Para mí?" – preguntó ella apresurándose a tomar el collar para admirar su belleza – "¿C-Cómo lo hiciste?"

Al ver eso Perla no supo qué hacer. Ningún rey le había obsequiado algo, tan solo se habían preocupado en presumir su poder y hablar de ellos mismos. Miró a Febe en busca de ayuda, y la lechuza no pudo evitar reírse al notar la ruborización de la joven reina.

"¿Me está ignorando?" – quiso saber Tharis al ver que Perla miraba hacia todas partes.

"¿De dónde has salido?" – preguntó ella acariciando con suavidad las flores del collar – "¡He visto la carroza de tu padre, pero tú no estabas ahí con él!"

"Yo venía al fondo de todos, no quise subirme a la carroza con mi padre, no quise acompañarlo con sus soldados de élite, me parece una falta de respeto traer la presencia militar a un reino ajeno" – contestó Tharis mientras se apoyaba contra la baranda del patio real y observaba el reino – "Que hermoso territorio tiene, mi reina" - agregó mientras admiraba una de las tantas plazas que había. Perla miró al príncipe impresionada.

"Gracias…" – murmuró ella en voz baja, y se apoyó en la baranda junto a él mientras aún acariciaba las flores del collar que Tharis amablemente le había obsequiado.

"Habló muy bajo, no la entendí" – dijo Tharis, y la miró con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" – repitió, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse – "Es un muy lindo gesto de tu parte"

Tharis no respondió, simplemente sonrió y giró su cabeza para seguir admirando otro bello día en Alferus.

"Quiero preguntarte algo" – dijo ella – "¿Por qué has venido con tu padre?"

El príncipe la miró y dijo:

"Cuando mi padre se enteró de que usted estaba en búsqueda de matrimonio lo primero que hice fue decirle que quería acompañarlo" – respondió, y la reina no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que Tharis había acompañado a su padre solo para verla.

"¿Así que viniste con tu padre para conocerme?" – preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Emh... no exactamente, lo hice porque ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado todo el día en ese aburrido palacio" – contestó Tharis, y la mirada de Perla cambió como sintiéndose ofendida – "Ese reino es muy aburrido"

"Pues aquí en Alferus hay mucha acción" – dijo ella aún sintiéndose mal por la respuesta del príncipe, y para cambiar de tema, le preguntó – "¿Ya estás emocionado por ser rey?"

"Tengo mucho que aprender, aún no me siento preparado para tal responsabilidad" – contestó Tharis, y a Perla le gustó su sinceridad, pero al recibir esa contestación también le llamó la atención la edad del príncipe, ¿podría ser más joven que ella?

"Así que no te sientes preparado, ¿por qué?" – quiso saber.

"Soy muy joven" – contestó – "Hace poco llegué a los catorce años"

Perla se sintió algo decaída, pues Tharis era más joven que ella, un poco más de dos años exactamente.

"Me pareces un chico muy lindo, educado, sincero y gentil, ¿alguna vez te dijeron eso?" – le dijo ella tratando de encontrar alguna señal de atracción, y noto la ruborización en el príncipe.

"Vaya, pues eso es algo nuevo" – contestó Tharis, y tragó saliva – "¿Realmente piensa eso, reina?"

"Ya deja de tratarme con tanto respeto, muchacho, puedes tratarme como una amiga" – preguntó ella tomándolo de las alas y dando saltitos – "Somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo" – dijo él y trató de evitar que se vea tanto su masiva ruborización.

Más tarde, cuando ambos habían entrado en confianza y se habían declarado como amigos, ambos subieron al árbol y disfrutaron de una bella puesta de sol en aquél bello día en Alferus.

"_Febe, gracias por darme uno de los mejores días de mi vida…" – _pensaba Perla mientras Tharis le ponía el collar.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**

"¡Blu, no puedes irte!" – le rogaba Amir al ver que su amigo se estaba marchando – "¡No puedes dejarnos solos justo cuando la reina está por casarse!"

"Tranquilo, Amir, esos reyes son solamente un montón de viejos arrogantes, la reina los enviará a casa a todos" – dijo Blu riéndose – "Ninguno de esos idiotas se casará con ella, te lo aseguro"

"¡Pero no puedes dejarnos! ¿Y si se enamora? ¿Y si se casa? ¡Nos matarán a todos si no estás aquí para luchar con nosotros!"

"El día en el que la reina se case, prometo que volveré para luchar por nuestra causa" – contestó el Filo Negro – "No permitiré que ella y su esposo le hagan daño a nuestra familia"

* * *

**Esa noche…**

Muchos de los reyes se habían marchado decepcionados por no haber convencido a la reina Perla de que contraer matrimonio con ellos sería lo mejor para Alferus.

Otros, como por ejemplo el rey de Lufenia y su hijo, el príncipe Tharis, se habían marchado muy contentos por los resultados de su visita.

Pero la que más contenta se sentía era Perla, jamás había conocido a alguien como Tharis, tan sincero, gentil y muy educado con las damas.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la misma rama donde Tharis la hizo reír durante varias horas. No quería irse de allí, sentía que ese lugar era especial para ella, sentía que si se quedaba ahí jamás podría olvidar a su príncipe.

"Te veo muy feliz, ¿pasó algo?" – quiso saber Febe mientras subía al árbol – "Uf… ya estoy muy viejo para estas acrobacias"

"¡Ay, Febe, tengo que contártelo todo!" – dijo ella mientras ayudaba a la lechuza a subir a la rama junto a ella – "¡Fue maravilloso!"

"Me vas a matar si sigues hablando tan rápido" – se burló él – "¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?"

"¡Es el chico que arrancaba las flores de mi árbol!" – respondió ella y señaló le mostró a Febe el obsequio de Tharis – "¡Fue tan lindo conmigo!"

"No puedo creerlo" – dijo él admirando el collar – "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"¡No tengo idea, es increíble!"

Febe se rió bastante y miró a la reina alegre.

"Querida mía, te has enamorado"

"¡Lo sé!" – exclamó ella abrazando el collar.

"Me sentí muy orgulloso cuando te tuve en mis alas el día que naciste, y más lo estaré el día en el que te cases" – comentó Febe felicitándola – "Espero que seas muy feliz con tu elección"

"Lo estoy, Febe, pero es una pena que sea más joven que yo"

"Yo creo que entre más joven sea, más te amará"

"Diles que se queden un día más" – rogó ella – "¡Tengo que verlo otra vez para decirle lo que siento!"

Febe sonrió.

"Si es lo que te hace feliz, entonces lo haré" – dijo Febe en respuesta.

Perla pasó la siguiente hora hablándole de Tharis a Febe, también le agradeció muchísimo por haberle concedido este día tan maravilloso para ella, pues gracias a Febe ella pudo encontrar a alguien muy especial.

Ella se sintió muy feliz, es más, no soportaba la idea de bajarse de esa rama sin Tharis, así que esa noche durmió allí pensando en que jamás olvidaría el momento que disfrutó la tarde de ese día. Ahora quería casarse con su príncipe, así podría amarlo por siempre.

¿Quién diría que luego de odiarlo podría llegar a amarlo tanto?

Tal vez el Filo Negro aún no había sido detenido, pero ahora el temido asesino tendría mucho que temer, pues Perla, la reina de Alferus, estaba muy enamorada.

* * *

**¡Fuaaaaa! ¡Ya había perdido la práctica en escribir momentos románticos, pero vaya, que bien se siente volver a escribirlos!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este cuentito, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, les dije que tardaría, pero a mi parecer quedó bastante tierno (como a muchos de ustedes les gusta, ¿no?)**

**¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
